The Game of Life
by Malak22
Summary: Sonic and co. have to live at Sonic's brother's house and people are teased, in love and crushed by nuclear missles that fall from the sky. Random stuff happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Malak22 here. I am taking a break from Echidna's Revenge so I decided to make a story based on Mario Party 7.**

**That game is fun!**

**I don't own any Sega characters or Nintendo characters in this story that are mentioned. I own Sonic's brother Awon.**

The Game of Life Ch.1

It was a peaceful day at Sonic's brother's house, though it should be, because he's a loser. Or at least Sonic thought. Anyways at the real plot of the story Sonic was asleep,

when a random bowling pin hit him square in the head, just waking him up at the right moment.

"You bastard!" Sonic yelled at Awon," I was just asleep when your loserness had to wake me up!" Awon stared at Sonic and pointed and laughed," What an idiot, you thought

I woke you up by throwing a bowling pin at your head!" Awon started to stop a little," I would do something worse, like getting Amy to sit on your lap so you would get up and

think it was that one girl you like!" Awon stopped and asked," What's her name again, Cosmo?"

"Tails likes her." Sonic answered dully, rubbing his head where a bruise was forming.

"Cream?" Awon asked.

"Tails likes her too." Sonic answered, while picking up the bowling pin and aiming at Awon.

"Rouge?"

"Knuckles likes her." Sonic muttered, throwing the bowling pin at Awon's face.

Awon didn't know it was coming at him, but at the right moment he lifted Sonic up with his telekenisis, and flung him in front.

Donk!

"OW!" Sonic yelled and tried to pull out a shamsir from his pocket, but pulled out a ridicoulisly long surf board.

Sonic flung the surf board out of the window, accidentally hitting a kid in the face. Sonic ran outside and over to the kid who was crying. "What's wrong little guy?"

He looked up at the ebony hero and said," Someone threw a surf board at me and it hit me right here." He pointed at his little sister who was staring at him.

Sonic walked up to the girl and said,"I have something to tell you okay." The girl nodded."Since your the part of the boy that got hit, I need to check if you have bruises on you and if you don't, we can put bruises on you and sue Knuckles for no reason at all, understand?"

The girl looked at Sonic and started to punch herself.

Sonic walked off to his brother's house and broke a hole in the wall of the restroom and the sight scared him out of his quills.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed," IT BURNS MY FREAKIN EYES!"

Amy was brushing her teeth with a certain toothbrush!

"My toothbrush is-is-is in...my room!" Sonic screamed.

Amy looked at the toothbrush and thought it was hers, but she peeled of the sticker and it read...BIG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, cause of what was on it, Big's fur off his tail!

Big walked in the bathroom and took the toothbrush from Amy and started scratching his furry tail with it.

"Froggy, where are you?" Big said stupidly as Froggy sat on his head.

Tails walked in with his toothbrush and looked at his watch.

Tails sighed,"Big you have 12 hours to find the antidote to the poison that I injected in your body."

Big, being the idiot that he is, took all the toothpaste and shoved it in his mouth.

Tails stared at Big with loathing and pulled out the toothpaste and hit Big with it a couple times and then grabed Froggy, stuffed him in the toothpaste container, threw it out of the window and poked Big's left eye so that a container fell out of the ceiling somehow and threw it on the ground, pulled put a Super Plasma Cannon and shot the container with it causing the container to dicenergrate.

Tails meracously put the the Plasma Cannon in his pocket and said," Big you will never find the antidote now, you fat sack of crap."

By this time of the day, Sonuc was on the computer chatting with Amy, who was three feet away from him.

Blueblur: Uhhhh hi Amy how are you today?

Blueblur'sbitch: Fine Sonic, Big walked in my house and took the toothbrush out of my hand and started brushing his tail!

Apersonthat'sblueblur'sbrother: Amy, this is my house why are all of you living here again?

Blueblur'sbitch: Well we were living at Sonic's house, but Eggman tried to apologize to us for the trouble he caused and Sonic freaked out, because he thought Eggman had fleas so he had to hire a random citizen to try to clean it out, but he died because Eggman's bellybutton has more gravitational force than a blackhole and Sonic was put under house arrest.

Apersonthat'sblueblur'sbrother: Then why are yall here?

Blueblur: I'm under house arrest idiot!

Blueblur'sbitch: I love you Sonic.

Blueblur: I love you too, Amy.

Blueblur'sbitch: HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT!

Sonic logged off and put his laptop away.

Amy was still overjoyed at what about Sonic said to her.

Sonic was staring at Amy with a grin and said to Awon," I love teasing her."

Everyone in the house later drove to the bowling alley and tried to bowl a perfect game.

Sonic picked up all of the bowling balls and gave them to everyone.

Tails was so excited that he didn't notice that Sonic put on the bumpers for Tails, but since Amy was trying to get some in public, Sonic accidentally put them on hisself.

Sonic picked up his ball and was about to throw it at Amy's head, but she ran at him and he was scared enough to spindash into the bumpers and out of nowhere pinball stuff fell out of the ceiling and Sonic then racked up 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 points in pinball and a strike in bowling.

After everyone bowled their 10 frames, Sonic decided to try to race Shadow.

Sonic was on the left of Amy and Shadow was on the right.

"Ready! GO!" Amy yelled.

"And Sonic is in the lead! Tailing behind him is Shadow the Hedgehog. Yes that's right the hedgehog that once tried to destroy Earth, but instead fell in love with...AMY!"

A random annoncer yelled at loud, but was later killed by a random missle that was a dud crushed him.

Shadow was behind Sonic, but was ahead of him in a split second.

Random signs that fell out of Big's fatness showed that Shadow won.

The scores read: Sonic-3.00 seconds, Shadow-2.99 seconds.

A scream could be heard all over the galaxy and even made people deaf.

"SHADOW LOVES ME!"

**That's ch. 1 so if you like it then review and if you don't then review so I know. Later chaps. will have to do with Mario Party7 oh and Awon is a red hedgehog that is as smart as Tails kind of. So that's it. Why are you still reading this? The chapter's over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I've been taking a break from this for a little bit, because I had writer's block and I couldn't think of any ideas. Also I forgot I accidentally wrote that Sonic was ebony. I meant to put that the kid looked at the cobalt hero, so there, I corrected my self.**

The Game of Life ch.2

"I can't believe Shadow loves me." Amy murmured. "Hey Shadow when did you fall in love with me?"

"Remember in my game, you were in Cryptic Castle and I had to save your friend." Shadow answered.

"No." She replied,"Where's Sonic and the others?"

"There in Tails' room playing Mario Party 7." Shadow told her thinking about something,"But I haven't seen Knuckles anywhere since yesterday."

After saying this she saw Shadow putting his arm around her, and she was getting excited, but he was trying to reach his Soda.

-In Tails' Room-

Sonic was playing as Mario, Tails was playing as Luigi, Awon was playing as Dry Bones, and Shadow just walked in with Amy and they both wanted to play.

"Both of you can't play, because only four people can play," Sonic replied,"besides Shadow, you have to spend time with a certain someone, because you _love_ them!"

"That's a load of crap, besides eight people can play Mario Party 7, we just have to share controllers" Shadow said,"Me and Amy can share controllers, you and Tails can share controllers and Awon can share a controller with--" Shadow was cut off, because a hooded figure just walked in the room.

"I have traveled the land and seas to find you, Sonic and I will destroy you!" the figure yelled in a deep voice.

"Shut up Manic, you live next door." Sonic just said in an annoyed tone."You can play if you want to, but you can't be Wario."

"But I wanna-I wanna I WANNA!" Manic started to scream like a little four year old.

"NO! SHADOW IS BEING WARIO SO SHUT UP AND BE WALUIGI!" Sonic started to yell.

Manic started banging his fist in the ground and was yelling, trying to beat up Sonic, who was behind him.

"Idiot." Sonic just murmured, trying to hurry up with the game.

In the middle of the game Sonic and Shadow had to duel each other for something.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Sonic yelled.

"I accept your challenge and the wheel will pick the game." Shadow said putting an arm around Amy.

The wheel kept going and then after 5 seconds it landed on one where they had to fight each other and pay attention to the floor, because if it lands on zero then it collapses and then they have to hurry and jump to a different panel.

"Gung ee tung pai!" They both yelled, causing Omi to land right in front of them and start fighting Jack Spicer.

After Omi and Jack ran off Shadow and Sonic started to duel on the game.

Since Shadow's arm was around Amy he started to pull his arm towards the controller, causing Amy to choke and fight for air.

"You lose Sonic!" Shadow yelled with glee punching his fist in the air. "I win, I win, I ROCK!"

He didn't notice it, but when he was punching his fist in the air he accedentially hit Amy in the face.

Shadow looked at Amy, who was knocked out and shrugged,"Man she must be tired after bowling so much."

"Well since the game is over, let's visit fatass in jail." Sonic said.

"You won't have to visit, because you broke the law!" A police officer yelled, because Sonic went to the bowling alley without permission.

-In Jail-

"Hey Knuckles, why are you here?" Sonic asked expecting something like him hurting someone out of pure anger.

"Some little girl blamed me for hitting me and she sued me." Knuckles said.

-Flashback-

"Knuckles, show how hard you hit this girl." The judge said.

A ragdoll appeared and Knuckles just looked at it and it exploded.

Random people started talking," Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Just then Eggman walked in and yelled," OH YEAH!"

But because he has more gravitational pull than Jupiter everyone was killed by sucking up in his fat.

-End Flashback-

"Oh so that's how they thought of making soda." Sonic said reading a book and watching a t.v. that they didn't know how it got in.

-Next Day-

Sonic woke up to the sound of bars moving and looked at the cops with a quizzical look on his face.

"The author of this story didn't want you in jail so we had to let both of you out and shoot Robuttnik to space so he can now be his own planet."

"Thanks Malak22 for switching my car insurance to Geico." Sonic said looking at the author, who is eating a Twizzler as he wrote this story.

-Home-

"Sonic, I have to make a confession." Awon said to Sonic and the rest of the people.

"I am actually a robot created by Eggman to act like your brother." Awon said pulling off his mask.

"How could you use telekenisis?" Sonic asked writing a note to someone.

"The author gave me the power so I could be cooler." Awon replied.

"Oh, so get out of here before Tails kills you." Sonic said finishing his note.

-3 Hours Later-

"Sonic, what were you writing?" Tails asked.

"Well it's not fair that they have a Mario Party, so I asked Sega to make a Sonic Party or a Sega Bash." Sonic said getting ready to run.

"Oh, have you seen Amy?" Tails asked.

"No." Sonic said dully.

Sonic walked off to the bathroom and opened the door and what did he see?

Nothing. Absolutley nothing. No sink, no toilet, no shower, and no H bombs.

"Oh no, OH NO!" Sonic yelled panickedly," WHERE ARE MY H BOMBS!"

-Somewhere 5 miles away from Sonic's new house-

"Ready?" Shadow yelled, who was 5 miles away from Knuckles.

"Yes!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow started to yell," THIS IS MY FAVORITE GAME! TOSS THE H BOMB!"

Shadow picked up an H bomb from the pile and threw it as far as he could. It was going, going, going right in the middle of both of them and hit the ground.

BOOM!

Knuckles ran to Shadow as fast as he could and said," I couldn't see it so I couldn't catch it."

-Back at Sonic's House-

Sonic sat in the middle of a crowd.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Next week I'm going to jump off of the highest building in Westopolis." Sonic replied.

-Next week-

Sonic got ready and jumped off of the highest building and while falling he saw a familiar face throwing H bombs.

"Shadow?"

He landed on a giant tarp and slid off of it.

-Week before-

"See." Sonic said to Amy.

**I personally didn't like this chapter very much, because I spent 2 hours on it and in the next chapter Sega Bash will be mailed to Sonic and Co. I need some OC's because Sonic throws a party. I need at least 10 OC's and I'll include mine. Don't explain about their clothes so much or I'll just mess it up a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it. The very last chapter... that Big is alive on. He dies in an instant though so it's not painful(stinks I know). Oh yeahstarts to hit drums whoever guesses the riddle at the bottom of the page gets a virtual hug from your favorite character. Tell me your favorite character and your answer and if you get it right, then I'll reply to your review. If you get it wrong, I'll reply and tell you the answer.**

The Game of Life ch.3

Big was driving down the street in a crappy car. When a black Corvette drove up to him and the window rolled down, and revealed a certain person.

"Sonic?" Big asked stupidly. The person started to chuckle.

"No, now die BIOTCH!" The figure yelled pulling out an Ingalls, pointing it at Big.

"Shadow?" Big asked again and being the idiot he was, reaching down for something.

"Nooooooo." The figure replied.

Then in a swift moment, Big pulled out an Uzi and started blasting everywhere.

"You die Biotch!" Big yelled as people drove by and staring at him in shock.

"I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE CALLING ME STUPID!" Big yelled not paying any attention to the road, because he was still blasting his gun everywhere.

Just as it began, he was an idiot again thanks to the author who drove by and snapped his fingers.

"You are about to crash." his car started talking to him.

"What do you want to do?" His car asked.

"Not really" Big said drooling all over the steering wheel.

"I didn't even say anything that had to do with asking a question!" the car replied angrily.

"I don't want to crash." Big said.

"Maybe you should steer." The car said.

"But I'm bad at that." Big just said drooling.

Then all of the sudden he crashed into a brick wall that was just in Big's imagination and died, because he crawled out and Shadow 'accidentally' ran him over.

"On my new car too." Shadow said sadly looking at Amy, who was scared out of her mind.

"Y-y-y-you k-k-killed Big." she just said tears forming at her eyes."I envy you alot more Shadow." She said scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder,"ALOT more."

Shadow getting nervous pulled up in an alley and pulling out his paintball gun,"Let's go" he mouthed to Amy pointing at her then the door.

Shadow burst in and was almost hit by a volley of paintballs.

Amy and Shadow ducked behind the cabnets and starting to point there guns out only and shooting all over the place.

-Slow Motion-

Shadow was shooting all over the place, but in the corner of his eye he saw something strange. A paintball gun hovering without anyone holding it.

He pointed his gun up and shot where the gun was. The paintball splattered all over the wall, leaving light blue paint everywhere. 3,000 paintballs flew at Shadow.

-Normal Mode-

"SHADOW!" A voice was heard yelling.

Shadow was hit with 5 paintballs one on each of his legs, one on each of his arms and on his cheek.

Amy ran over to Shadow and kneeled in front of him crying.

"A-a-a-a-Amy...take the... gun and shoot...e-e-e-everywhere." He laid motionless on the ground, then after 3 seconds of laying there, he got bored and walked over to square drawn on the floor.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Amy yelled and started shooting everywhere until she was out of ammo.

She got in the center and layed a paintball mine on the ground.(that would be awesome if they actually made one of these.)

She backed away from the mine and started to yell,"Zax come here."

"Chi chi chi chi chi ka ka ka ka ka." Someone started to chant.

"Quit trying to sound like your from the scary movies... ZAX!" Amy murmured.

She ran over to the mine with Zax right on her tail. Zax was running at her with his hands out with paint all over them, to tag her.

The mine exploded sending paint everywhere getting it all over Zax and somehow not even getting in the square that Shadow stood in.

"Oh yeah, Zax do you want to go to a party later tomorrow?" Shadow asked.

"Is that all you came over for?" Zax at getting a little pissed.

"Yeah." Shadow just said.

"Oh" Zax said calming down,"Sure thing. Who's all coming?."

"Everyone that the author wants to come over." Shadow replied putting his paintball gun up.

"Sure, if he wants me to go." Zax looked over to the author who was tired for typing this at 3:08 A.M. and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go!" Zax yelled causing a missle to land on the person that was trying to listen on the conversation.

**Okay the riddle is _I can run, but can't walk. I can only go down, not up. I do not eat or drink. What am I?_ Good luck on this easy challenge. And review so I'll be ready to put up the next chappie. For those who want to know what Zax looks like, go to my profile and scroll down till you see OC's**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the first part of the party! There's also gonna be a recipe for chocolate cake at the end. No I'm being serious. Oh and Zax belongs to me and Mya belongs to Mya the hedgie and Victoria. So I got that cleared up, and let the party begin! My next chapter introduction is gonig to be the shortest in my fic.**

The Game of Life ch.4

"Okay, he's coming, he's coming!" Shadow yelled diving behind the couch. Manic ran in the house with a lion who was right behind him.

"SURPRISE!"Everyone yelled, but someone takled him and pried his arms and legs apart yelling,"GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

"Dude, I don't own any one money." Manic just said trying to get loose.

"Uhhhh...sorry about that bro." Sonic said getting up.

"GOT'EM!" Shadow yelled tackling Zax you came through the door.

He pulled out a paintball gun and was about to shoot Zax with it, but Sonic had to yell,"Take it outside!"

"Fine." Shadow and Zax said at the same time.

Just as they walked out side Shadow shot Zax in the back of the head and ran off.

"I WIN!" Shadow started to gloat.

Zax started to get mad and his eyes started to turn gold. He put his hand on Shadow's head and muttered,"Mind transfer." There was a golden flash and Zax fell on the ground while a blue light flew to Shadow's head.

"_I'm gonna ruin it for Amy and Shadow_." Zax laughed in Shadow's body and walked off in the house.

_"Hey Amy, what's shaken bacon." _Zax said to Amy while Sonic ran by yelling,"BACON!"

"Zax I know it's you." Amy said turning away.

"How'd you know?" Zax said coming out of Shadow.

"Shadow never says _what's shaken bacon._" Amy said pulling out a metallic object.

"What's that?" Zax asked backing up.

Amy pulled it out completely and started to shoot it everywhere.

"PAINTBALLS!" Sonic yelled getting hit by so much, he'll be orange for a week.

Sonic getting mad pulled out his own and was about to shoot Amy with it, but a familiar light blue paint splattered on his chest. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"S-s-s-s-Shadow?" Sonic asked falling back and hitting his head on the sharp end of the table.

Shadow stood in the doorway then a lavender hedgehog walkerd in wearing a white t-shirt and baggy pants. She just looked around at the paint and looked at Sonic, who was orange with light blue paint on his chest.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" She just laughed.

"He looks like an idiot!"Mya said still laughing.

She looked at Shadow who was wiping paint off of him.

Shadow looked at his quills in the mirror and saw that instead of red stripes, they were...

"Purple...purple streaks in my quills," Shadow said dully,"I--I look good."

Just then a Sega producer walked in with a package.

"I came of behave of giving this package to Sonic the Hedgehog." the Sega producer said.

"Just what I wanted!" Sonic yelled in a childish voice and ripping of the plastic sheet around it.

In a silver case sat a perfect disc.

"Sega Bash!" Sonic yelled.(I thought Sonic Party would be a dumb name).

-Camera mode-(What hidden cameras show)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were playing Sega Bash.

Shadow and Amy dancing.

Manic flirting with Mya.

Mya punching Manic in the mouth.

The author dancing on Big's grave.

Knuckles taking a wiz in a sleeping Rouge's mouth.

Knuckles and Rouge making out.(...ewwwww)

Rai and Kimiko walking to the door.

Omi teaching Sonic about Shin-Gong-Wu.

Sonic using Ring of Nine Dragons.

Zax in the restroom trying to fish his cellphone out of the toilet.

-End Camera mode-

Outside was a race track that people were lined up to race on.

"And the tournament begins with only two people racing at a time!" Shadow yelled.

Mya was on her Ex-Gear(Sonic's second one, but with the blue parts black). And Manic was on his.(Just picture him on his hoverboard in Sonic Underground).

"Hey, I got an idea to make this more intresting. If I win you owe me a kiss. And If I lose, then...I have to be your maid for a month!" Manic told Mya.

Mya thought about it,"Deal!"

Mya was talking to Zax about something and he nodded.

"READY, SET, GO!" Shadow yelled.

"And Mya is off, with Manic right behind her! She might win the race, but Manic comes from behind her into first place. There almost at the finish line!"

Shadow started yelling.

Just then a green and yellow swirling vortex came up right infront of Mainc, which teleported him back 5 meters.

"AND MYA CROSSED THE FINSH LINE!" Shadow yelled again, throwing an H bomb at Big's grave.

"Manic you have to be my maid for a month." Mya said to Manic.

"Damn..."

**I danced on Big's grave! YEAH! Oh and review! 1-1/2 cup sifted cake flour**

**1-1/4 cup sugar**

**1 teaspoon bakingsoda**

**3/4 teaspoon baking powder**

**1 teaspoon salt**

**1/2 cup shortnening**

**3 squares melted unsweetend baking chocolate**

**1/2 cup milk**

**1 teaspoon vanilla**

**2 eggs unbeaten**

**beat 2 minutes, low speed**

**add addtional 1/2 milk**

**beat 2 more minutes**

**pour in greased and floured pan 9x13-inch cake pan.**

**Bake at 375 F for about 25 minutes.**

**This is a recipe for Fudge Chocolate Cake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What the heck! I have 127 hits on this story, but only 9 reviews! Review please!**

The Game of Life ch.5

"Man, I can't believe I lost. How did she do that?" Manic asked himself. "I gotta find her."

-With Mya and Shadow-

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Mya asked Shadow.

"I like to hang upside down, blindfolded, dissassemble my gun, then try to reassemble it before my nose bleeds."Shadow answered.

Mya stared at him for awile then slowly got up and walked off.

Amy walked in and tried to kiss Shadow, but as soon as she did, he turned around to play _Destroy All Humans!_(that game is weird).

She landed on Shadow's back.

"Oh Amy, what are you here for?" Shadow asked joyfully.

She just glared at him and was about to walk out of the door before saying,"Shadow, it's your turn to race."

"Damn...I was about to ionize these citizens too." He said to himself sadly and walked off.

-Racetrack-

Shadow and Amy got on their Ex-Gears and Amy looked at Shadow to make a deal with him, but he was too busy playing his DS.

Amy sighed,"Shadow if I win then you have to do something romantic for me okay?"

"Fine, but I'm trying to concentrate on KILLING Mario and Luigi." He said dully, adding imphasis on killing.

"And if I lose then I have to do whatever you say for a week." Amy daringly said.

"Amy I'm trying to kill Mario, I need concentration!" He said trying to get Amy to shutup.

"GO!" Sonic yelled.

"Damn...Amy can you help me with this part?" Shadow said, then not paying attention, he crashed in the railing.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled nearly crying.

She turned around and went to where Shadow crashed.

"What?" an annoyed voice yelled.

She turned around and Shadow was controlling his Ex-Gear and still playing his DS, he was about to cross the finish line until she pushed her Ex-Gear to the max.

"And Amy won that's right! AMY ROSE WON!" some random dude yelled.

Just then Zax yelled,"YOUR MOM IS SO UGLY THAT SHE JOINED AN UGLY CONTEST AND THEY TURNED HER DOWN AND SAID SORRY NO PROFESSIONALS!"

They person cried and ran off.

"Here you can do this part." Shadow said handing her the DS.

"Ohhhh... this part is easy." Amy said playing the game.

-Next Race-

"Sonic and Tails are going to race for something very important right now." Knuckles yelled,"MORE BEER!"

"YEAH!" Random citizens yelled trying to flirt with Amy, who just whacked them with her piko-piko hammer and Espio throwing Kunai-knifes at them.

"GO!" Knuckles yelled with Rouge dancing in front of him.

They both went off, but someone unsuspected passed them up.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said with bells attached to his pants.

Just then Naruto was ahead of them, but a rope attached to his leg and pulled him up in one of the trees.

"Awwww MAN! It happens when I'm in the T.V. and in this kids story!" Naruto yelled.

Saskue came up behind Kakashi and threw sheriken stars at him.

Tails and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged.

Tails was in front of Sonic and he won!

"I WON, I WON!" Tails yelled excitedly.

Tails getting all of the spot light, started to go blind.

"This spotlight hurts, get it out of my face!" Tails growled.

"Sorry." Sonic said putting a rather large spotlight in his pocket.

Tails getting all of the attention made Sonic mad.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said with a grin on his face.

"What?" Tails asked turning around.

"BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sonic yelled at Tails causing Rouge's clothes to nearly fly off.

"Hey!" Rouge yelled threatningly at the author.

(A/N: Shut up Rouge.)

Everyone stared at Tails with their mouths nearly on the floor.

"YOU GOT DISSED!" Everyone yelled, running over to Sonic to ask how he came up with the joke.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL A JOKE!" Tails yelled.

"Please do something!" Tails said to the author.

Fine.

Then Sonic's mouth popped off.

-In Shadow's Room-

Shadow was playing tag with Sonic's mouth.

Amy was laughing at the T.V.(She was watching static, what an idiot!)

The author just sat there staring at Sonic's mouth. And was laughing his head off.(Laughing at a mouth? What a moron...wait a minute.)

Then a sheet paper covered the screen that said: Chapter's over!

"Tails! Don't cover the screen!" The author yelled.

**I had to put in something that had to do with Sonic's mouth falling off. So Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, everyone gets drunk! Well only a "few."**

The Game of Life ch.6

"Sonic might as well call this the drunken party." Shadow said chewing on Twizzlers.

"Why's that?" Amy asked.

"Look around."Shadow told her.

Zax was telling his best joke to a plant.

Knuckles was trying to blow his ear.

Sonic was yelling,"PARTY"S AT MY HOUSE!"

Big was trying to hit on Froggy.

The author was confused on why Big was here, so he pulled out blow-torch and chased Big with it.

Tails was trying to sing, but instead, he was screaming his head off.

"You could have stopped Tails ya'know." Amy said to the author.

He had half a beer!

Rouge was trying to ride an Ex-Gear and she couldn't get on it right.

Manic was trying to hit on Cream(IT BURNS!)

Kakashi was laughing at everyone.

Naruto was trying to use Uzimaki's Barrage on Cream.(I LOATHE HER!)

Manic was trying to drive Amy, who he thought was a train.

Sonic was darting around the house mumbling the _Mission Impossible_ theme.

Mya and the author were kicking Big in the side laughing.

Just then a new girl walked in the party.

Sonic tried to pull off moves on her.

"Sonic, it's me Sonia." Sonia replied dully, her face getting stretched out by Sonic.

"Oh, sorry sis." Sonic replied then passing out.

"Manic, mom wants you home now!"Sonia yelled(yes they found their mom in this story.)

"Fine." Manic walked out of the door making hand signals to Cream which meant 'call me'

"It's getting late, I'm going home." Mya said taking her Ex-Gear.

"Wait the tournament isn't over!" Sonic yelled rolling on the floor.

Mya walked up to him grabbed him by the skin and threw him into the wall,"DON'T YELL AT ME AGAIN BITCH!"

Everyone stared at her and backed up 2 steps.

Zax looked at her then walked to the restroom door, but passing out.

-30 minutes later-

"Okay, we have everyone sober enough to race. Hey, where Zax?" Sonic asked looking around.

-Wherever Zax is-

"TOSS THE H BOMB!" Shadow yelled throwing an H bomb at Zax who tried to catch it.

BOOM!

-Sonic's house-

"Here I am!" Zax said walking out of nowhere with black all over him.

Zax got on an arctic camo colored Ex-Gear(look's like Sonic's first one).

Zax got on his and Knuckles got on his.

"GO!"

As soon as they started Knuckles crashed, because he was drinking a beer on his Ex-Gear.

"Shadow orb." Zax said raising a purple and black pearl.

He threw it on the ground and a shadow appeared that starting to tease Knuckles with a Twinkie.

System of a Down appeared out of nowhere singing BYOB.

Knuckles got on his board and used his Chaos Emerald that he had to speed him up.

Knuckles was about to win until Zax used his Mind Transfer on Knuckles and made him go the wrong way.

His collapsed body was on the Ex-Gear thanks to the shadow orb's effect.

Zax won the race and $100 prize from Knuckles.

"Thanks Knuckles. I'm going to go home and sleep now."

"Your right. Seeya!" Sonic said to everyone, walking out of the door before realizing it's his house.

**The next one will be better and funnier. The Characters will read fics and they will go to the store. The next one will be as funny as I can make it. It will be longer so review the freaking story. The more reviews I get the longer the Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dun Dun Dun! Wow that was horrible. Anyways here's the 7th chapter! I think at the end of each chapter I'm going to reveal my parts of my life story. I shouldn't though, it's depressing.**

The Game of life Ch. 7

"I'm bored." Sonic said sitting around and trying to speak with his eye.

"I still look good in these." Shadow said checking out his purple stripes.(I didn't forget!)

"How about we read fanfics!" The author suggested through the computer screen.

"Okay, but we need to go buy a computer." Sonic yelled joyfully.

Sonic and Shadow ran to the store, while Amy drove everyone else.

When they arrived Shadow ran in right behind Sonic.

Everyone sought out their own stuff to buy.

-Sonic-

"Whoa I like this computer."Sonic said looking at a silver computer.

"That's a Pentium 4 processor with 1000 Mega Bytes and has the internet already installed on it. It is also a flatscreen with a C-drive that can let you watch DVD's on it and it has a built in Xbox and a Bald Eagle inside of it, with a hippo, and a lion." Tails explained.

"That was just random stuff that you said." Sonic said dully.

"How'd you know?" Tails asked.

"Du'h, no computer has internet installed on it as soon as you get it, but the rest is true." Sonic told him with a smirk.

-Shadow-

"Okay little boy, I challenge you to a fight to the death!" Shadow yelled pulling out a tube of gift wrap.

The kid looked at Shadow innocently and pulled out two tubes of gift wrap.

-Amy-

"MAKEUP!" Amy screamed.

Screw that!

-Shadow-

Shadow had cuts and bruises all over his body and they were actually fighting each other leaving a giant mess on the floor.

"Kid, I am your father!" Shadow said in his best Darth Vader voice.

"My Dad's at home, and my mommy said they don't know you!" The kid yelled.

"She could be lying!" Shadow yelled back at the kid.

The kid ran off crying and Shadow was looking smug.

"I won." He murmured.

-Sonic-

Sonic was running through the store gathering people for something.

-Shadow-

Shadow was also gathering people up and collecting baskets.

-Amy-

"There's a fight out back!" Amy yelled to the people who worked there.

They all ran outside and was knocked out by Zax.

-Tails-

"LAIDIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST ANNUAL CART RACES!" Tails yelled as loud as he could.

People climbed in the carts and got ready.

"GO!" Sonic yelled.

The carts were pushed and they were off! But since of all of the force on the carts, they flipped over causing people flying everywhere, but they weren't seriously injured.

One cart rolled over and even blew up somehow.

-At Mya's House-

"Damn...this place is wrecked!" Manic yelled.

Mya walked in the room and just smiled and said,"Yeah, well I had to make it as messy as possible just for you."

Manic frowned and muttered,"I'll get to work."

"You might want to get to work in the kitchen first." Mya said grinning.

Manic walked in the kitchen and saw watermelon all over the walls.

Before he could ask Mya just said,"I filled the watermelon with pudding and put fireworks in it."

"I guess that stuff from Family Guy works." Manic said while cleaning the walls.

-Sonic's House-

Sonic already set up the internet with his new computer.(Tails fixed it where it was as fast as Sonic.)

They were already on fanfiction trying to look for a good story.

"Uhhhhhhh...I can't find any good stories." Sonic said while passing through a bunch of fics.

Sonic went to the humor fics and found one titled That One Fic That Doesn't Actually Excist, But Only In This Fic It Does!

"HAHA! I'm reading myself, read my self!" Sonic laughed,"Wait, what?"

Tails walked by eating cat food singing,"I like chicken, I like liver, meow mix meow mix please deliver!" (I always wondered what that would look like).

-Zax-

There was a knock at Mya's door.

"Hello?" Mya said opening the door.

"Why are you here Zax?" She asked looking suspicious.

"I was here to watch Manic and make his life a living--"Zax said interrupted.

"Yo uhhhh... foo' wat you tryin' to pull?" Some idiot said threatning Zax.

"I'm not pulling anything, unless you want me to pull your head off and stuff it in your stomach." Zax said back to the moron threatningly.

"Holy crap." The man whispered, running off.

"Oh yeah I need Manic so I can make his life a living hell." Zax said looking in the door.

Manic was walking around wearing a maid outfit and dusting the place off humming some tune.

_And to think that I was the best person to make a living hell out of someone's life._

-Shadow-

_Might as well live up to that deal._

Shadow walked up to Amy pulling out a rose to give to a certain someone.

"Shadow, is that for me?" Amy asked with love in her eyes.

"Amy it's for uhhhhh...the T.V." Shadow replied softly.

Shadow walked up to the T.V. and threw the rose in the screen.

"Thanks Shadow! Now I'll let you watch the camera's installed in the house!" The T.V. said.

Shadow started to watch the camera's veiw and was laughing until Amy jumped in his lap.

"Shadow aren't you forgetting something?" Amy asked trying to make an innocent look.

"Oh yeah, Amy I want to let you know something." Shadow told her.

"I-I-I-I got my ear peirced." Shadow said turning around to reveal a silver ring in his ear.

"Yeah I know what your thinking...first I get my red streaks died purple and know an earing! But don't worry, the last thing I want to do with my body is get a tatoo." Shadow said.

"What are you going to get a tatoo of?" Amy asked.

"Probably a tatoo of that symbol on the _Shadow the Hedgehog_ case." He said getting as close to her as possible without eating the pudding that just appeared in front of them.

They were about to go in for a kiss, but Sonic walked in and puched Shadow in the back of the head, causing them to headbutt each other.

"Sonic...I'm giving you a headstart before I randomly get into some gear in a split second, to run." Shadow said threatningly, his eyes glowing red.

Sonic ran out of the door and Shadow randomly appeared in some hunting gear holding a mettalic gun.(He did it!)

Shadow shot everywhere to hit Sonic, but Sonic was too fast to get hit.

Zax burst in the door and looked around saying,"I heard gunshots of rage and fun, let me join!"

**As you all know school is coming up so I can't update as much. Dumb school getting in the way of me typing my first good story. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as possible, which will probably be next week. Not this next one, the one after that. I'm hitting a writer's dreaded fear, Writers Block. The good thing about school is that it actually gives me ideas sometimes for stories, but I have homework. I want to make a giant sattilite dish that fires a ray at homework and destroys it completely! Well bye until the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to school on Monday so I have enough time to make at least another chapter.**

The Game of Life ch.8

Zax pulled out his Magnum and tried to shoot Sonic with it, but shot a rope holding a crate filled with...

"Flour!"Amy yelled,"Why would there be ingredients hanging from a crate!"

"I was trying to bake a cake in the sun..."Tails whispered nearly crying.

Sonic was running through the forest and he saw a certain fat man that was waddling in the forest.

"Eggman!"Sonic yelled running at the fat dude.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO HONOST ABOUT IT!"the person ran off crying.

"Oh..uhhh Eggman!" Sonic said with surprise, looking towards his left.

"Yes Sonic and let me introduce THE EGG uhh..EGG CANNON!"Robuttnik said pulling out a cannon painted white and red.

"The egg egg cannon?"Sonic said a little puzzled.

"I couldn't think of any other name!"Robuttnik yelled.(A/N:If you didn't notice I'm calling him Ro_butt_nik)

"Can I ask you a question?" Sonic asked.

"You just did!"Robotnik said pointing out the obvious.

Sonic glared at him. "How did we meet?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"It will probably be in the flashback coming up."Robotnik said.

They both sat there in that spot waiting for a flashback to come up, but nothing happened.

"We really should be getting in a battle now, shouldn't we?" Sonic asked.

Just then Darth Vader fell from the sky and so did Luke.

"Sonic come to the dark side we give out candy and other sweets."Darth Vader said rising his hand.

"Like what?"Sonic said being suspicious.

"Sugar coated chocolate with sugar injected in the inside and double coated SUGAR!"Darth Vader cried in triumph, because a bird flew by and he chopped it in half.

"Well we give out candy and MILK!"Luke said.

"MILK IS HEALTHY!"Sonic said running over to Darth Vader.

"He figured me out!"Luke said in surprise and disappeared.

Shadow walked out of the missle that crushed Darth Vader and pulled out a Revolver.

"Sonic, I'm-a callin' you out."Shadow said trying to sound like a cowboy.

Shadow found a golden looking object in the ground, because Sonic spit at him and Shadow looked down to see where it landed.

"OHHHHHHHH! SHINY!"Shadow yelled in a childish voice.

He grabbed it and so did Sonic. They tugged it trying to pull it to get it.

"I challenge you to xialon showdown!"Sonic yelled.(don't know if I spelt the 5th word right.)

"Name your challenge!"Shadow yelled.

"The first one to scared of their blindate loses!"Sonic yelled.

"I accept your challenge!"Shadow yelled, sure he was going to win.

Then like in some cartoons the screen was split with a white line leaving the two furries to glare at each other.

"This box is to small!"Sonic complained.

Just then the scenery changed to a resturant.

"GUNG-EE-TUNG-PAI!"Shadow and Sonic yelled in unison.

-Sonic-

"Uhhhh...hi Mr. Sonic!"A sqeaky voice said.

"No no NOOOOOOOOO I-I spilled wine on my fur!" Sonic screamed at the wine that was staining his fur, even though it was all in his head.

"Wait Cream? IS THAT YOU!" Sonic screamed still worried.

"YES!"Cream said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"Sonic screamed again.

"I tricked you!"A voice said.

"Then who is this?"Sonic asked pulling of the blindfold.

"I'll give you a clue, faker."A voice said.

"S-s-s-s-Shadow, is that you?"Sonic asked worrying even more.

"No it's Tikal."Tikal said smiling.

"I'M GOING OUT WITH A DEAD CHICK!"Sonic yelled.

-Shadow-

"I can't believe out of all people I have to go out with you."Shadow said.

"Well I didn't want to do this either."Rouge said turning around.

"I hope everyone at home is noticing I'm gone."Shadow whispered.

-Sonic's House-

Amy was on the computer reading a story called _Yacht Weekend._

"SHE SAID BUTT NIPPLES!"Amy was in fits of laughter.

-Sonic-

"I guess I could get used to dating you."Sonic said slyly.

"Uhhh...sir, I'm your waiter."The waiter said backing up.

"Oh...well can I have a root beer with a uhhhh...with buffalo wings."Sonic said.

"And what will you have?"The waiter asked Tikal.

"I'll have just a chef salad."Tikal said dully.

Just then the screen started to dissovle into a different view.

"That flashback is late!"Sonic yelled.

-Late Flashback-

Robotnik walked up to Sonic,"May I rule the world?"Robotnik asked.

Sonic looked at him and just said,"No."

"Damn..." Robotnik just said walking off.

-End Flashback-

As soon as the flashback ended, a flying squirrel fell on Tikal's head.

"Frisk! Come here!"The author yelled trying to catch the pet squirrel.(Yes, I actually have two flying squirrels and I named one Frisk, because it was hyper and frisky.)

"That was wierd."Sonic said looking around.

"Yeah the way that kid--"Tikal said interrupted.

"No I mean this thing just happened."Sonic said.

"Like what?"Tikal asked.

There was a flash of green light and a person fell from a vat of pudding.(PUDDING ROCKS!)

"Did everything just taste purple?"Sonic asked.

**Yes I know it was short, but I can't type very much since it's 4:06 in the morning. Also Yacht Weekend belongs to Mya the hedgie and Victoria. So review so I will stay up late during School! No really do it! PLEASE! Oh yeah, I met this one kid at school last year(7th Grade) and he could draw Shadow perfectly! It was amazing! Every single little detail, even his chest fur!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! I've been waiting for this day! School will suck the humor out of me!**

The Game of Life Ch.9

"Do you just say--?"Tikal asked.

"Yes."Sonic said looking for that weird taste.

"Are you trying to be--?"Tikal asked again.

"No."Sonic answered.

Eventually Tikal just left him alone with idiocity.

"Where are you!"Sonic yelled looking for something.

"Here I am!"Some weird looking thing appeared from the table.

"Idiocity, I was worried!Where were you?"Sonic asked.

"Uhhh...with--."Idiocity said getting cut off.

"You were with anger again weren't you?"Sonic yelled.

"No I was with..."Idiocity said slowing down.

"I'll figure out who you were with! Emotions get out here!"Sonic yelled.

As soon as they jumped out of him, Sonic collapsed.

"I guess I shouldn't have left, should I?"Sonic's life essence asked.

-Shadow-

"This food is nasty! It tastes like plastic and it's not!"Shadow yelled at the waiter.

"Sir that's your cellphone."The waiter said calmly.

"Oh...It's nasty! Rouge you try it."Shadow demanded.

"NOOO!"Rouge said trying to push his hand away, but grabbed something.

Shadow stared at his chest fur. Rouge was grabbing his chest fur.

"I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!"Shadow cried.

-Sonic-

"Tikal, I want you to know that I have feelings for you."Sonic said dully.

"You do?"Tikal asked looking at him, her eyes growing wide and she was smiling.

"NOOOO! THIS DAMN AUTHOR IS MAKING ME SAY IT!"Sonic cried.

-Rouge-

She was looking for Shadow, because he ran off when the incident happened.

The screen dissovled into a different veiw.

-Flash Back-

Robotnik was walking down the street and fell on his ass.

Shadow was walking in Florida and even though Robotnik was in Wisconsin, Shadow felt the continent shake.

Dozens of people fell on the ground as Shadow looked around and he saw a crack in the ground.

-End Flashback-

"He cracked Florida in half."Shadow whispered.

"Shadow, just because Eggman broke Florida in half doesn't mean that you should be sad about it."Rouge said outside a person's car door.

"He's dead now, dead."Shadow whispered getting out of the person's car.

"Who?"Rouge asked.

"My friend, Brice."Shadow said.

Shadow walked over to Rouge and they started to hug.

Shadow reached down for Rouge's wallet and had a evil grin. He got just what he wanted.

-Sonic-

"I guess this isn't so bad, because I haven't gotten nearly killed yet."Sonic said to himself.

-Flashback- "NO IT'S TOO EMBARRISING!"Sonic yelled.

Sonic was walking down the hall when the girl that liked him walked up to him.

"Oh no..."Sonic groaned.

The hippo smiled at him and was about to try to kiss him, but she opened her mouth too wide and fell right on Sonic.

-End Flashback-

"You-weren't-supposed-to-show-that!"Sonic yelled, punching the author between words.

"Get off of me!"The author yelled.

Sonic kept punching him and even kicked him.

"OW! Brice HELP!"The author yelled.

Brice walked by and punched Sonic in the gut, then pushing him down and kicked him.

Brice ran off to find and flirt with Amy(Shadow won't be happy!)

Sonic got up as if nothing happened and went to his chair beside Tikal.

"Tikal, after being mauled by Brice I found out that I love you."Sonic said to Tikal.

"Get a room!"The author yelled.

Sonic turned around to punch the author, but Tikal spun him around and was looking at Sonic.

"Sonic I love you too."Tikal said happily.

"I said get a room!"the author yelled again.

Sonic glared at the author and got up to go beat him up again.

The author seeing what he was doing, ran off.

Sonic could remember the good times he had with the author.

-Flashback-

Sonic and the author were sitting in a room with alot of hamburgers in front of them.

Sonic grabbed one and so did the author, they munched on hamburgers for hours.(I'm not fat! I just have a low self-essteem!)

Sonic and the author grabbed the same hamburger and started to yank it back and forth.

"It's mine!"The author yelled.

"It's mine!"Sonic yelled.

The author let go and tackled Sonic.

They started to fight.

-End Flashback-

Sonic remembered another one.

-Flashback-

The author was listening to Chop Suey.

Sonic walked in and changed the station.

The author got mad and tackled Sonic and made him eat the ground.

"EAT IT!"The author yelled, forcing Sonic's face in mud.

Knuckles picked up the author and Sonic started to punch him.

-End Flashback-

Sonic remembered the times they laughed together, how they used to play pranks on Amy and how she would always hit them with her Piko-Piko Hammer, always knocking them out.

_I really missed it when he was 11, but now that he's 13 he is always trying to figure out ways to annoy me_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Maybe I wouldn't annoy you so much if you didn't annoy me!"The author said.

"I never annoyed you!"Sonic yelled.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

The author screamed and tackled Sonic.

"EAT IT!"The author yelled forcing Sonic's head to a plate.

"Okay!"Sonic said joyfully.

The author looked down and saw a chili dog. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed it before Sonic could breathe on it.

The author grinned and was about to eat the food, until Sonic hit his hand, causing the chili dog to fly out of the window.

"Look what you did!"The author yelled.

"Well...at least you didn't eat it!"Sonic yelled back.

"NEITHER DID YOU!"

"Crap..."

**Hey look at that. Not that. I'll show you. THAT! RIGHT THERE! Do you see it?NOW YOU DO!Review!**


	10. Notice

**I'm sorry to report that I will not be able to continue The Game of Life, my little brother will. Even though he is 13 like me he was born 2 hours after me. He will continue it for me, because I have a disease that will cost me my life in 3 days. This is no joke. How I got it, I don't know. I just wanted to tell this to all of the people that read this story alot. I will not explain the symptoms, there to painful. I told my brother to continue the story where I left off, he knows what to type, for I have given him the rough draft of the story(I have it written down). He will change some of the stuff though. So this is the end of a great friendship**

**to some of the reviewers(You know who I'm talking about). I told him not to be mean to certain people and ask for their permission first and all to do with this site. I am sorry to report this dreadful news. If you do not believe me, then good job. You can't believe a dying child's words. I do not lie about deaths, because they can happen when you least expect it. My brother is nicer in many ways and will be honest about his reviews. So this is good bye and have a good time with my story. I hope that my brother does listen to what I say. I am a kid of my word, and I will not lie on this story. So goodbye again and I hope that you all can remember me(even if you didn't know me at all). Just don't flame my bro, he doesn't deserve it.**


	11. Notice 2

**I just got the surgery done and it wasn't a disease that I had. It was that my heart wasn't beating correctly and it pumped less blood. I had to get a pacemaker installed in my body(a pacemaker is like a battery that sends electrical charges through the heart. So i'm fine and the next chapter should come around next week(Dumb school) either that or it will be on wednesday(perferabbly wednesday). So I'm okay and I got a new keyboard.(YAY! For keyboards!) So I really hope school doesn't turn me smart and makes me not have any humor anymore. I will be making some more stories than this(during breaks from this story...)**

**I will make a prequel to this, but after this has hit a good amount of chapters(mostly 15 chapters)the most chapters I ever had was 3, it will be an action story and probably some romance. I really don't know why I'm telling you this(Probably so you know that there is a prequel to this.) I will leave a notice that I'm taking a break from this. But I must type this chapter, and can't think of any ideas.(Dumb big brother threw my chapters in the sink!)**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm back with the original story! In this chapter, you start to read the story, because your curious! I can see it! Dang, your right I can't! Anyways, Sonic does something. He does! Everyone in this story does! Even me!**

The Game of Life ch.10

Sonic was running, but not at his top speed. He dogded a GUN robot and made to where he had to save Amy. The door was opening and there stood a blue figure trying to put his shoe on.

"Damn it! This shoe won't fit anymore, and it fit 3 seconds ago!" Sonic yelled, hitting the door to open faster.

Sonic looked at the shoe and walked to Eggman.

_If I threw my shoe at him, I could kill two birds with one stone! _Sonic thought.

"Your a big time villian doctor!"Sonic said getting ready to throw the object.

"Sonic, set the emerald down if you want to save your girlfriend." Robotnik said, pointing his gun at Amy.

Sonic laid the emerald on the floor and threw his shoe at Eggman. Eggman flew out of his machine and was knocked into the window, even though the shoe was about 1 pound. Sonic ran towards Amy and picked her up and was about to run through the door, but a capsule was closing on him.

"AHHH!" Sonic yelled in surprise.

The capsule was going at about 2 miles per hour.

Sonic sat in the spot pulling out his DS and started to play a game.

Eggman, Tails, and Amy started to watch.

"What game are you playing?" They all asked.

"I'm playing Metroid Prime Hunters." Sonic replied, trying to kill 6 metroid on the spot.(that sounds easy, but it's hard.)

Robotnik looked up at the capsule which was half way closed.

"We might want to get out of the way, so it doesn't close on us." Robotnik said, getting out of the capsule.

Sonic stood up and found a save spot on his game and turned it off. Sonic crawled out of the capsule.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Robotnik yelled.

"I'm getting some coke. I'm thirsty." Sonic replied walking into the other room.

Sonic stepped in the space ship and took off.

-Earth-

Sonic started to walk around and found a coke machine.

"Finally." Sonic groaned.

"$1.15! I don't have it." Sonic said walking off.

Sonic started to run to his house and got $1.15 from his hidden piggy bank. Sonic looked around.

"I hope no one can see this,"Sonic said still looking around. Sonic pulled out a picture of Amy and started to sniff it.

-ARK-

"What's he doing now?" Robotnik asked Tails.

"He pulled out the Amy picture and started sniffing it...again." Tails said dully.

"Wait a minute...EWWW!" Tails yelled backing away from the telescope.

"What?" Robotnik said running over to the telescope.

"EEEWWWW!" Robotnik yelled.

-Earth-

Sonic was chewing on a chaos emerald and it was electrocuting him, showing his organs. Sonic dropped the emerald and looked at the ceiling.

"HEY QUIT WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE! I DON'T DO IT TO YOU!" Sonic yelled at the telescope, which was probably 32,000 yards from the atmosphere.

-ARK-

"He saw us!" Robonik yelled looking away.

The door opened and Sonic stood in doorway.

"How'd you get here so fast!" Robotnik asked surprised.

"Authors can be good sometimes..." Sonic just said, adding a static noise after sometimes.

"The capsule just launched."Tails said dully.

Sonic grabbed a chaos emerald used chaos control to teleport in the capsule.

Amy was sitting right beside Sonic in the capsule.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing in here?" Sonic asked dully.

"Well I was wondering if you would--" She was cut off by a flash of green light.

"I tried." Amy said, still sitting down.

Sonic's head popped out of the green light.

"You coming(insert word here)?" Sonic asked.

"Why did you say that?" Amy asked, turning her head a little.

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

"Read the thing that you said after I said,'I tried'." Amy replied.

"I wonder why I said that." Sonic said.

"You might want to end this thing with SA2B right now." Amy said to the author.

I don't wanna!

"Yes you do!" Amy yelled again.

No I don't!

"Please before this capsule blows up!" Amy yelled at the author.

...Fine!

Just then the screen changed to where Sonic was reading another story.

He was reading a story called _Sonic Insanity_. (real story).

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed.

"Oh man! The way this person writes...It's hilarious! I got to shoot Amy alot!" Sonic said clutching his sides from laughing so much.

Sonic was about to read another chapter, but Tikal walked in through the door.

"Sonic where's Shadow?" A pissed off Tikal asked.

Tikal was about to open the door.

"No you can't go in there!" Sonic yelled.

Tikal gave him a shut-the-hell-up-before-I-give-you-a-freakin-pizza-that-has-poison-in-it look, and opened the door and ran into bricks.

"See you can't go in there, because it leads nowhere. Try the door next to it." Sonic said.

Tikal looked to her left and there was another door.

She opened it and Shadow was eating a ham sandwhich.

"Shadow why did you eat all of my food?" Tikal asked Shadow, who was looking around.

"Uhhh...I didn't" Shadow replied, wiping some crumbs off of his hands.

"You left a note that said: I ate it, I ate, I can't believe that I freakin ate it-Shadow."

"Ohhhhh...well I was hungry." Shadow said with an apologetic look.

"I bought that food for a special reason." Tikal said dully.

-Flashback-

Tikal was looking for the food that she needed.

Tikal was about to grab a box of cookies, but a civilian grabbed it first.

They started to yank the box back and forth until the other person got tired.

Tikal punched the person in the stomach and ran off with the box.

When she got home she took out a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"Man, these have blueberries in them." Tikal said throwing the box away.

-End Flashback-

"Even though that had nothing to do with a special reason, that flashback sucked." Shadow said.

"Please get out before--" Shadow was cut off by a loud explosion and Knuckles flew through the wall.

"Did it happen again Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"It happens everytime I get close to beating his high score, It's not fair that he controls what I do!" Knuckles yelled.

Suddenly Malak22 burst in the back door and started to yell,"You-will-never-beat-my-highscore-on-this-god-forsaken-game!" Malak started to bang his head in the door leaving a crack in it.(I did this before when I was really mad, and it left a giant crack in my door, the sad part is that no one noticed it yet.)

"Your crazy!" Knuckles said backing off.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID ABOUT SON OF SAM!" Malak yelled looking around.(if you don't know the Son of Sam then PM me and I will tell you the story.)

"Hurry up and mention that you love him!" Shadow yelled at Tikal, who was clearly not hearing yells and sounds of machine guns going off.

She was about to talk, but she caught a bullet that I-Knuckles fired at the window for no reason.

"Who shot this bullet!" Tikal yelled.

"..."

"..."

"So no one going to talk, well we will see who did it, by torturing them!" Tikal yelled.

"You go gir--" Some audience member said, before getting his head chopped off from a gullotine.

-In some dark and scary room that the author had to put in the story-

Tikal walked over to Malak22 who was tied in a crappy chair.

"So how do you like the chair?" Tikal asked grinning.

"IT SUCKS THERES HOLES IN IT, WITH STAINED CHEESE AND THE SPRINGS ARE STABBING MY BACK!" Malak yelled.

Indeed there was springs holding little knifes and stabbing the author with them.

"OW, QUIT!" Malak yelled.

Then Tikal turned on the T.V. to the channel that Malak hated the most.

"NOOOOOOOO NOT BARNIE! THIS SHOW IS FOR HOMOS LIKE COSMO! SHE'S A PLANT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Malak yelled.(It's not that I hate her, but a plant!

how come they don't make another ant!)

Malak22 was forced to watch Barnie, because his eyes were taped opened and he was restrained with a straight jacket.

Tikal walked over to Knuckles, who was in the same stuff as Malak22, but he was forced to watch the crappiest episode of Family Guy over and over and over.(that would suck!)

-13 hours later-

"Who shot it?"

"I did!"

Tikal looked at the door way and there stood Sonic.

"Sonic why did you try to kill me?" Tikal asked frowning.

"Kill you? I wouldn't kill you, your my good friend! I thought you were talking about Shadow." Sonic said wiping off the fact that he was still orange.

"You killed Shadow!" Amy yelled, who just happened to walk by.

"Noooooo...I meant Shadow's shadow, it was chasing him around and it was annoying!" Sonic said clearing things up.

-outside-

Shadow was leaning over his shadow where there was a large hole in it. Shadow tried to say something and walked off in the door,"Sayonara, Shadow's shadow."

-In that weird room mentioned above-

Malak was asleep on the couch and Knuckles was shaking uncontrollably, from That's So '00's show that was on.

"Alright I did it!" Knuckles said looking around. He was in nothing standing in a black nothingness. Then it suddenly turned white and he was spinning around on the ceiling

"AHHHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TIKAL, HONEST!" Knuckles yelled looking around.

The screen dissovled into black again with white specs everywhere. Then it zoomed out more until it came upon letters in the sky.

Some person appeared in a suit and started to say,"Will Knuckles be able to escape? Will they ever find him? We will all find out when you watch the Twilight Zone."

**I hoped yall liked this chapter! The next one will have a weird and nasty title, but the chapter will be good.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi! Uhhhh...I can't think of what to say...School was okay! Some girl was in 3 of my classes and in the same lunch as me, but she kept flirting with me...alot! other than that it was great!(that was the only good part)**

The Game of Life Ch.11

Shadow could still see the gruesome image before him.

-Flashback-(I'm going to change this part up a little)

Shadow was runnining with Maria right behind him.

The GUN soilders were behind them both, their guns raised, bullets firing past Shadow and Maria.

Shadow pissed at what was going on, raised his hand in the air and brought it down on the ground, hitting the ground with a mighty force, sending some GUN troops through the windows, leaving the scent and sight of blood on the walls.

Shadow ran through an airlock at the right time. Maria was still behind him, because he caught up to her after the blow on the ground.

As soon as the door closed, Shadow was in a different room with a control panel. Maria looked at the door. Apparently more GUN troops were deployed as guards.

Maria looked at Shadow and ran to the control panel accidentally hitting a button through all of the confusion. A capsule fell on Shadow shocking him at what happened.

Maria tried to talk, but was silenced by a gun shot.

Maria suddenly froze up and fell on the ground, blood on the ground forming a puddle.

Maria, with an once of strength, hit a button that made a blue light appear and when it cleared up, she was gone.

Shadow looked at the GUN troop that was firing at the capsule. One bullet hit, before the capsule was fired. Unfortuantly, there was now a bullet hole in the capsule, making Shadow unconscious.

-End Flashback-

Shadow was looking around, because he heard a loud crash. Everyone rushed outside to see Eggman in a giant machine that was floating about 4 feet above the ground.

"You will never beat me this time Sonic!" Robotnik yelled, flinging his arms around like crazy.

Sonic jumped up and was about to use a Homing attack on the machine, but he thought of something else to do. Sonic landed in the machine and threw Eggman's customed made quadruple bacon cheeseburger with 60 more fat, and the meat was made out of lard, into Eggman's mouth and poured a 1000 ounce soda in his mouth.

Eggman started to swallow the food, because he is already used to more food than that in his mouth. Sonic jumped out and Knuckles threw a bunch of diet pills down Eggman's mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled, because he was already turning skinny. He was starting to grow so skinny that his head collapsed on his legs, killing him instantly.

Shadow heard a noise and looked up. He saw Eggman holding Maria, flying off into the sun.

-1 hour later-

"How could we kill him, and then he was flying off?" Shadow asked.

"Was that her Shadow, Maria?" Rouge asked.

" sigh yes Rouge, it was." Shadow said.

"I don't know how she came back though, it's just...odd." Shadow said getting suspicious.

Sonic walked in the door of Malak's room and yelled,"This story is getting crappy! This chapter has mostly action than humor!"

"FINE!" Malak yelled.

Malak started to think about something then he started to type.

Just then a group of homos holding signs started to chant, and they all held signs that said: Stupid Homos In Television (a.k.a. S.H.I.T)

"We S.H.I.TS are trying to make a new community of Homos everywhere, so we have a place to live!" one homo yelled, but was silenced by a hard blow to the face by an enraged Knuckles.

"YOU STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled, sounding like a 10,000 watt stereo.

The homo ran off with Knuckles trying to punch him, but he accidentally hit Amy and a Totem Pole.

The Totem Pole fell down on a certain hero's house.

"KNUCKLES! YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE! AND I JUST GOT A BREAK FROM BEING MYA'S MAID!" Manic yelled.

"She was actually nice enough to allow me a break from 3 weeks of working, and you ruined it! Now I have nowhere to live!" Manic screamed.

"You can, like, live with me dude." one of the homos said.

"No way!" Manic yelled.

"Besides, I think Mya likes me." Manic said slyly.

As soon as he said that, Mya walked by and kicked him in the crotch.

Manic barelled over and fell on the ground. "I still think she digs me." He whispered.

Mya walked by stepping on Manic and yelling,"Forgot something!"

"She does I swear!" Manic started grumbling, blood coming from his mouth.

"Sorry Manic, but I have to go on a plane and my little sister will watch over the house, so bye!" Mya yelled holding suitcases filled with clothes.

"See why would she tell me all of this stuff if she doesn't like--" Manic was interrupted, by a civilians cell going off.

"Huh oh yeah sure..." The civilian looked at the green hedgehog who was slightly bleeding at the mouth and walked up to him.

"Hey Manic, some girl called me on my cell and asked for you...wierd." The civilian handed Manic the phone and stood watching him.

"Hello? Uhhh...Okay, your Mya's little sister? Why would you call a civilian's cell phone to find me? No. Yes I do think she digs me. What! Oh...she doesn't. What now?

Please stop talking in dutch! No! Now stop talking in spanish! ARGGGGHHHHH! What? Ohhhh...you weren't talking in dutch, just spanish. Groans Fine!" Manic yelled in the phone and pressed the button so hard that it broke the phone.

The civilian glared at Manic for a while before Manic handed him his phone and told him to keep it.

Just then the phone rang and there was another hedgehog on the other line.

"Manic, are you going to come over so we can--" but she was cut off, because Manic shut the phone.

Knuckles was still chasing the homo around, but now he was trying to hit him with one of the S.H.I.T signs.

"I will get you!" Knuckles yelled.

-Mya's House-

Manic walked outside Mya's house and paced back and forth.

_I hope she's nice_ is all Manic could think.

He was about to knock, but the door opened slowly.

Manic looked to see who opened the door.

There sat in a chair was a white hedgehog with brown eyes. She had on a purple tanktop, a jeanskirt, and black tennis shoes.

"Uhhh...hi I'm Manic." Manic said trying to introduce himself.

"Yeah I know who you are, I'm Colina." Colina said introducing herself.

Manic was starting to calm down and thought that Colina would be nice.

"Soooooo...your Mya's maid right? Well there's a giant mess on the floor in the kitchen for you." Colina said.

Manic walked in the kitchen to see what she was talking about.

On the floor there was a red colored subtance all over the floor.

Manic put his finger in it and licked it off.

"It taste like J-ello." Manic said reaching for something.

What he didn't know was that he grabbed a cup of syrup and dropped it.

"ARGGGGGG!" Manic groaned.

"Don't worry about that." Colina said.

Manic looked at her with a questioning look,"Why not worry about it?"

"You have a bigger mess to clean up! WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Colina screamed throwing vinegar and baking soda everywhere.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Manic managed to yell, before the house was covered with a foamy subtance, and a loud noise was heard.

-Robotnik's Base-

"I can't believe that I found her still on the ARK! You would think she was buried or something!" Robotnik yelled, hitting a robot with a fat slab of salami.

Robotnik ate the salami in one bite.

"Master it is odd how you should find a primative lifeform on Space colony ARK." the robot computed.

"Yesh vwell I scould net able fo shind fer, ifsh it wasn't shfor Fadow." Robotnik said still chewing on the slab of salami.

Just then there was a loud boom and Shadow flung in through the wall, acting like James Bond.

"Duh na na nuh na na nuh naw naw na na ne ne ne!" Shadow started to sing.

"Where is the love? Where is the Love? Where is the love-the love-in them!" Sonic screamed running through the door.

"No Sonic it's not like that! It's like this! Just a small town girl! Living in a lonely world! She took the small town train going anywhere!" Tails yelled.

"Just a city boy! Living in South Detroit...he took the midnight train going anywhere!" Knuckles starting to sing.

"Some will win some will lose...some are born to sing the blues!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh the movies never ends, it goes on and on and on and on!" Sonic yelled, jumping in the song.

"Strangers...Shadows! Walking down the Boulevard!" Amy started to sing.

"SHUTUP!" Colina yelled.

"Colina...I'm going to call you lil' mashed tater dough!" Tails said walking up to Colina.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed so hard that they would of died if they laughed louder.

Sonic laughed so hard that his laugh spred all around the world.

-L.A.-

"That sounds like that blue idiot laughing at Tails for something he said that was stupid!" Mya yelled, hopping on the plane to go check it out.

-Robotnik's Base-

Mya ran in the door, even though the hole was right beside it.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Sonic asked jumping back, but landed on the tip of a placed spike.

"WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING!" Mya yelled, hoping that it wasn't from joy, because she thought that he shouldn't have any joy in his life.

She got mad at him not answering and kicked him farther in the spike.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sonic yelled before passing out.

-Hospital-

Sonic woke up next an enraged Mario.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sonic yelled.

"HOW DID I GET HERE!" Sonic asked.

"Some girl pushed you into a spike that stabbed in your back and nearly killed you, but the medics were right beside you when everyone was laughing." Mario answered.

"The medics are idiots. They sat in the spot until you lost alot of blood, they should of let you die!" Mario said remembering the war that they had against each other.

"You know what Mario? I see a broken toilet." Sonic said, getting mad at what he said.

"WHERE?" Mario asked looking for a job oppertunity.

"UP YOUR ASS!" Sonic yelled, lifting a plumbing tool.

Mario looked at the window and saw Luigi holding a Super Shroom.

"I DON'T WANT THAT! I HAD SO MUCH AND HAD TO GO TO REHAB! I'M STAYING OFF OF THOSE THINGS FOR A YEAR!" Mario yelled.

"What about the next Mario game?" Luigi asked.

"Make another Super Mario Sunshine!"(It wasn't a bad game, but it was a poor excuse for a Mario game, or I think so!)

-Colina-

"Why does everyone laugh at me?" Tails asked himself.

Colina, who was right beside him felt sorry for the little kitsune.

"It's okay Tails. They were laughing with you not at you." Colina pointed out.

"Nooo...because I wasn't laughing." Tails said dully.

"Well...your right, but it's okay." Colina said getting up, giving him a hug, before she walked off.

Knuckles walked up past Colina and starting to mumble,"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Cheer up Knuckles, your among friends." Colina said giving him a pat on the back, walking off and snickering.(that's a funny word.)

Knuckles walked off and was shot by 3 bullets.

He turned around and saw a gun Tails was holding.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well the sign on your back told me to!" Tails replied.

Knuckles ripped off the paper and read it before passing out.

The sign read: I'M SONIC! SHOOT ME I'M GAY!

"I'M NOT SONIC!" Knuckles roared, before passing out.

-Mya-

"So you live in Mystic Ruins?" Mya was asking a white hedgehog.(too lazy to describe this new character, check out profile to read discription.)

"Yes.." the white hedgehog said dully.

"What's you're name?" Amy asked, just walking by.

"I'm Zero, and I don't talk to any 'hero' so sorry for the distraction." Zero replied dully, before using adaption and running off with police men after him.

"Look Amy, I could of made a new friend, but you had to come over and ruin everything! Bitch!" Mya said walking off.

"Me? A female animal? What the hell am I, boy or girl!" Amy questioned.

-Shadow-

Shadow was running through a forest and ran into a white figure.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow asked, clearly pissed off.

"I'm Zero and if you want a fight, then you found one."

"Good I thought that you were a punk that would run off." Shadow yelled, getting into a battle stance.

Zero stood in place and starting chanting. Shadow didn't know what happened was flung into a tree, so hard that he burst through it.

"Damn...is that all you can do?" Shadow said cockily.

Zero charged at him and Shadow used a Chaos Blast. Zero saw what was coming just sat still and said," Adaptation."

Just then, white figures appeared in front of the Blast and pushed it back at Shadow. Shadow shocked at what happened, jumped out of the way as soon as there was an explosion.

Shadow looked at the smoke and saw a figure jump through it and punch him in the gut.

Shadow flew back and landed on the tree and flew back at Zero.

Zero jumped up above Shadow.

"Wrong move." Shadow said smirking, before he caught on the ground and kicked Zero Rock Lee style.

Zero went flying in the air until he was a little spec in the air.

"Good thing I used a Chaos Blast at the last second." Shadow said walking off.

-Amy-

Amy was visiting Sonic in the hospital. Amy walked outside and a posuer walked up to her.

" 'Sup hottie." The posuer said.

"Uhhhhh...hi?" Amy said a little confused.

"We wantin' you ta' sho' up fo' the festival so we can han'!" The posuer said, flirting with Amy.

"Well i don't like gangsters..." She said, taking a step back.

"GANGSTA' GANGSTA' IT FREAKIN' GANGSTA! YA DIG MY NEPHEW!" The posuer yelled.

"Uhhhh...I think you mean brudda." A hedgehog said walking up to them.

"Man yo' must be illin'!" The "gangsta" said.

"Do they even say 'illin' anymore?" The hedgehog asked.

"MAN YOU BE CRAMPIN' MY STYLE FOO'!" The wannabe said.

"The only thing that would be cramping right now will be my hand, after I beat your face in the tile!" The hedgehog yelled.

Zero punched the dude in the chest, heaved him up and threw him out of the window, which made him go in another building that was 10 feet away from the hospital.

"I thought you don't talk to heros?" Amy questioned Zero.

"I don't, but I do play as one every now and then." Zero said without blinking.

Amy was going to say something, but Zero was in pursuit of the posuer, who was running.

_Wow, the way he talked...made him an idiot!_ Amy thought.

-Tails-

Tails was dancing fast to a slow song.

Malak walked in, then walked out when he saw what was happening.

Tails started dancing slow to a fast song. Malak looked around, before creeping in slowly.

Zero appeared with a beat up posuer,"Here you go. Another prisoner."

"Thanks, here's your pay. Who was he trying to rape this time?" Malak asked.

"Amy Rose."

"Now we know their targets, Mya and Amy." Malak said looking at Tails who was messing with the radio.

"You don't know what you're talking about? Do you?" Zero asked.

"No idea." Malak said, shrugging.

"I don't like the fact that you don't have a plot for this story." Zero said.

"The plot for this story is to enertain people when their bored!" Malak yelled in triumph.(I really think this is the plot, and to give away jokes that I learned.)

"Well I'd better get going, before I'm caught out of my cage." Zero whispered, before disappearing in fake smoke that the author had put there-I mean uhhhh read below!

"Tails, it's your bedtime! Go to sleep!" Malak yelled, throwing knifes at pictures of Big.

"I don't want to! I'm scared of the dark!" Tails yelled, cowering in fear.

"That's what she said." Malak walked off looking smug.

"That didn't make any sense!" Tails said.

"Are you implying that basketball sucks?" Malak yelled, turning around.

"You're not making any sense!" Tails yelled, again.

"Leave that to me!" Malak said looking smug.

-Mourning-(get it _Mourning_ like morning except that mourning means crying! Just shut up and read...)

"We are gathered here today to...CELEBRATE BIG'S DEATH WHOOT!" The funeral dude yelled.

"IGGY!" Malak yelled.( I say this during class and the teacher doesn't notice!)

Malak looked around and saw that everyone was wasted, passed out, or looking like they just went up stairs and did something that they would reget later.

"Hi Malash, you are shhhooo ffffuuuunnyyyyyy lookinsh." Shadow said, his arm around Amy.

Amy's hair was wild, and it looked like she just...

"Holy crap!" Malak yelled, running upstairs. Malak burst through the door and looked around until he saw it.

He looked at the T.V. screen and saw what he didn't want to see. On the screen it said on Super Mario Bros. that Shadow and Amy beat the game before him.

"BASTARDS!"

**I don't know how much words this here, but my goal was 3,000. But I stopped at the point where I couldn't think of any more ideas...but now I can start on one of my future projects, WHOOT! Any ways the title will be called I'm not going to tell you because you have to figure it out on your own! If you read my profile, you'll be able to find what is called. So I am taking a break from this until I can come up with more ideas. Oh Colina belongs to Mya the hedgie and Victoria. Good luck on your stories!(if you have one) And I'll be sure to have another chapter ready by...the end of this month!**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**I can't think of anything for my other story, but I thought of a good idea.**

The Game of Life Ch. 12

Malak ran through the doors and found what he needed.

"Ahah! A new game shop!" Malak yelled.

Malak ran inside and started to look for that right game.

"FOUND IT!" Malak yelled, holding up a copy of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Malak ran outside, before paying with Sonic's credit card.

"He shouldn't mind."

-Home-

"What do you mean that you bought a game with my credit card?" Sonic asked.

"Let me talk stupid so you'll understand. I just sppppeeennnttttt moooonneyyy frooooooomm yooooouurrrrrr crrreddittt carrrddd." Malak said, making idiotic faces and shaking keys.

"KEYS!" Sonic squeled and dropped on the ground and started to play with them.

Shadow walked in and stared at Sonic for a while before walking back in his room.

He then came out with a camera and started to take pictures.

"Are you done yet?" Malak asked.

"Just 13 more." Shadow said trying to focus the camera.

"Fine..." Malak said walking off.

-13 pictures later-

"I'm done." Shadow said looking excited.(not that way perverts)

"Uhhh..I knew that." Malak said dully.

"How?" Shadow asked.

"It even says '13 pictures later' ." Malak said looking up at the ceiling.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shadow yelled so loudly, that it made the small letters into capitals.

-1 minute later-

"What'd you want to say now?" Malak asked, playing SSBM.

"I don't know. I wanted to see what would happen." Shadow replied shrugging.

_What an idiot! _Malak thought, shaking his head.

"I saw that." Shadow said.

"Saw what?" Malak asked.

"YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT!" Shadow screamed so loud, that you could have sworn a bomb went off.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Malak said standing up.

"You thought it!" Shadow yelled a little calmer now.

"How'd you see that?" Malak asked, surprised.

"The italics were on, so it came up in a thught bubble." Shadow said.

"You misspelled a word." Malak said pointing at a white cloud.

"What?" Shadow said looking up at his speech bubble. "Oh I meant to say 'thought'!"

"I think someone is watching us." Sonic said looking through the computer screen right at you.

"Go f yourself." Shadow said to Sonic. "I can't say f? Why the f not! GO F YOURSELF! NOOOO THIS ISN"T FING RIGHT!" Shadow yelled.

"Dude, you're being fing censored bad! You see how fing bad that is! Damn bitch, you're being fing censored!" Sonic yelled laughing.

"Why are we (censored) censored so much! That isn't (censored) right! I oughta kill that (censored) that tries to mess with my (censored) friends! They may be (censored)tards, but what the hell is wrong with this (censored) censoring thing! That is just (censored) wrong mother (censored) of (censored) (censored)land! COME ON DAMNIT!

Why can't we say (censored) any more? That's bull (censored)! BULL (censored)!" Tails yelled.

"Damn Tails, I didn't think that you would be so cool!" Shadow yelled.

"I HATE THE FCC!" Malak yelled, running through the door.

"We shall start a (censored) alliance, so we can cus again!" Shadow yelled.

"Now here's the plan..." Shadow said.

-15 minutes later-

Knuckles ran through the house, looking around every corner. Knuckles lifted his earpiece and started to speak into it,"This is Sky Eagle, we got a bogie in sector A!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow yelled in his earpiece.

"I was bored!" Knuckles said in a complainy voice.

"Shadow! We got a double frying pan with a grease stain on the ice-cream and a hotcake in cake batter!" Sonic yelled through his earpiece.

"Holy crap really?" Shadow asked.

"Hell yeah dude!" Sonic yelled.

"Hang on I'll be right there!"

-Sonic-

Sonic was staring at one spot and had a mouth gaping wide open.

Shadow ran up and stared at the spot too.

There on the spot was a perfect circle.

"Holy shit, I never saw a perfect circle in my life." Shadow said.

"Okay back to the task, so the author won't censor us anymore!" Sonic yelled raising a knife, then bringing it down on a pillow.

Somehow the pillow started to bleed everywhere.

Sonic ran through the hallway and saw Amy and Mya standing in front of a door that said: DO NOT COME IN! THERE IS NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE IN THIS ROOM AT ALL!

_Guards!_ Sonic thought. Zero looked around and walked in the door.

Sonic watched Mya and Amy play Scrabble, Monopoly(which lasted 6 hours), Life, and Rummikub.

Sonic sat there bored until he found an opening. Mya(Manic's crush) walked away from Amy(Shadow's girlfriend) to get a drink of water(a liquid made of two elements and, never mind).

Sonic walked by Amy, who squeled, because she saw a certain animal walk her way.

"A GERBIL!" Amy yelled and chased it around the house.

Sonic snickered(funny word) and walked in the door.

"OW! I walked in the door!" Sonic yelped in pain.

Malak turned around really fast and saw Sonic walking towards him with a chainsaw.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Malak yelled, putting his arms in front of him.

Sonic sliced him in two and blood splattered everywhere.

Sonic laughed while blood spewed across the floor.

"YOU KILLED MY PILLOW!" Malak yelled.

There were pillow feathers all over the ground and red from blood.

"HAHAHAHA...I KILLED YOUR APPRENTICE!" Sonic yelled.

Malak sat still and then turned into a demon from Dirge of Cerberus, and shot fireballs everywhere.

Sonic ducked behind a T.V. remote.

Malak glared at Sonic and was about to shoot a fireball at him, but he looked at the remote, with wide eyes.

Shadow ran in the door and barreled over in pain. He got up and ran in a door and shot all of the pillows in the room.

(bold will be intercoms or notes at the end)

**"Shadow, you will never destroy my elite forces! Or my Brutal forces!"**

Shadow, Knuckles and Tails ran into a room filled with Ninja Patatoes, Pillows that held M16's and, regular pillows that fought hand to hand combat.

"Get them all!" Shadow yelled.

Ninja patatoes jumped and tried to attack Shadow, the Pillows with M16's attacked Knuckles, and the pillows fought Tails.

The three heroes jumped back in the hall and threw a Holy Grenade in the room.

HALLAYUA!

BOOM!

Shadow looked at the site and cringed. There was butter, feathers, and patatoe skins everywhere.

"Watch out for cameras!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles looked up ahead and a camera shot him with french fries.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled and jumped back, throwing a Sweet and Sour Pork Suace Grenade at the camera.

Knuckles had two french fries sticking out of his mouth and he was laying there with glazed eyes.

"Tails let's go." Shadow said.

"NO! We can't leave him!" Tails yelled hitting Shadow's hand.

"Tails! It's over for him...he lost his hunger." Shadow said.

"No! He couldn't have! He just wouldn't!" Tails yelled, holding in tears.

"I'm sorry Tails, but he's in a better place now." Shadow said.

Tails looked up and saw a bunch of pillows and Ninja Patatoes running in the long hallway.

"Go! I'll hold them off." Tails said rising up.

"Tails--"Shadow was cut off.

"GO!" Tails yelled.

Shadow looked at Tails and nodded. Shadow ran off and looked behind him and whispered,"Good luck..."

Shadow ran through a bunch off corridors and looked back at the room Tails was standing in.

-Tails-

"This is for Sonic, Knuckles, and everyone that was dragged into this war! It's time for Shadow to end it!" Tails yelled and pressed a button on his suit.

-Shadow-

Whipped cream shot everywhere destroying everything.

"Tails..." Shadow just whispered and looked down at the floor.

Shadow ran forward, dodging french fries, Ninja Patatoes, and stray Bannana Bombs.

_I made it this far and I won't give up! _Shadow thought as he walked up to the door.

Shadow burst throught the door and used his Butter Pistol to shoot the Patatoe Guards and used a Root Beer thrower to shoot the pillows.

Malak turned around in his chair and looked at Shadow with widened eyes.

Shadow had the Butter Pistol in Malak's face.

"Please get rid of the censors." Shadow said.

"Malak says...yes." Malak said in a third person veiw.

"...Thanks." Shadow glared at Malak.

"...Welcome." Malak said glaring at Shadow.

"Guess what! We can say-" Shadow said interuppted.

"T-RAITING!" Malak yelled.

**That was my chapter, hope you liked it! IT'S TIME FOR POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS! Amy has a crush on Sonic...**


	15. Chapter 13

**This is chapter 13! This is my new record! SWEET! Lizzey belongs to Shikamaru's Angel. This chapter is dedicated to Brittney, who is my bulldog that is in a good place right now. I miss her so much.**

The Game of Life ch.13

Sonic woke up, sensing someone in front of his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic asked Malak, who was close to the door.

"It's the first day of school jackass! Hurry up and take a shower or we'll be late!" Malak said running around getting his backpack ready.

Sonic ran to the door of the bathroom to take a shower. Sonic sat still until Shadow came out, with his quills still violet and he still had a pearced ear.

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of girls there Sonic." Malak said reasuringly.

"Yeah, _human_ girls." Sonic sad dully.

"Your point?" Malak asked.

"Humans cannot make out with animals idiot!" Sonic said, growling.

"There'll be other _animals_ there dude, so don't worry! Besides I only want to see a certain girl over there!" Malak said, making Sonic feel a little better.

"If you say so..." Sonic said a little depressed. Sonic walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind Malak who was snickering.

-5 minutes later-

Sonic dried himself off with a towel and was looking for his clothes.

"Oh, hahaha...bastard." Sonic whispered, and was lifting a familiar rubber dress and hairband.

Sonic walked out in a towel, holding Amy's clothes.

Sonic looked down at his arms and noticed something.

"I'M PINK!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow ran by Sonic, slipping something on him and making him run.

"Come on Sonic we'll be late!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic kept running beside Shadow and looked beside him.

"Malak how the hell are you running so fast!" Sonic asked shocked.

Malak just looked, laughed, and then said," Your running as fast as I can go, becasue like it or not I have complete control!"

"Oh yeah..." Sonic said looking down at what he was wearing.

"BASTARD!" Sonic yelled, who was still running.

Knuckles ran up to Malak, who was laughung at Amy's clothes on Sonic.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DYE ME WHITE AND FIX MY HAIR SO I LOOK LIKE A PREP!" Knuckles roared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It was easy, besides I have complete control in this fic!" Malak laughed.

"Wait a minute...there was 3 girls that I wanted to see. You, Sonic, and one of my friends!" Malak laughed.

Tails flew by with a backpack filled with books and...

"What the hell is all of this?" Malak asked lifting up an invention.

"Careful! Those are my inventions." Tails said.

"I know what they are, what are they called?" Malak asked.

"I can't think of a name...how are you keeping up with me?" Tails asked.

"I stole Sonic's Ex- Gear from his thoughts." Malak said, struggling to stay on.

"How is that possible?" Tails asked.

"I'm the author, du'h." Malak said.

Just then the Ex-Gear slowed down and started to short circuit.

Malak jumped off at the last second and it exploded.

"Tails can you fix this?" Malak asked, even though the only thing left was a scorch mark on the ground.

"Sure, after school." Tails said, turning around.

"Just walk the rest of the way." Tails said flying over to Malak.

"I'm too lazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Malak said complaining.

"We're only 3 feet away from the school!" Tails yelled.

"I'm to lazy to walk! Carry me." Malak said.

"NOOO!" Tails yelled.

Malak jumped and hung on to Tails and tried to get him to go.

"Go!" Malak complained.

Tails flew as high as he could and shook Malak off of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malak screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Just then Malak was replaced with a stunt double, who landed on blue mats, and then was replaced by Malak.

"Owwww! That hurt." Malak said getting up from the ground, and walked off.

The stunt double just sat there on the mats with his mouth slightly open.

The stunt team walked up to the stunt double and felt his pulse.

"I think we got the bag full of knifes..." The director said.

-Hallway-

Malak was walking next to another mobian and pointed out a girl for him to talk to. It was a certain pink hedgehog with a red rubber dress and a headband.

"Hey hottie." The purple hedgehog said.

"What?" Sonic said turning around.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! A CROSSDRESSER!" The purple hedgehog screamed running away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malak laughed.

-Reading-

Shadow and Amy were passing notes.

Just then a new student appeared. She wore a black and white mini T shirt, black pants, and she had white fur with black stripes.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Lizzey." Ms. Harper said. (I can't think of any other names, so I'm using my teacher's name's)

When Lizzey sat down Malak asked her a question,"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Where do you know me from?" Lizzey asked.

"That one person's profile!" Malak said out loud.

"Malak calm down." Ms. Harper said dully.

"Sorry Ms. Harper, and can I say that is a beautiful shirt your wearing!" Malak said sarcasticly.

Ms. Harper was about to say something to him, until she saw Shadow passing a note towards Lizzey and yelled,"Shadow! No passing notes in class!"

"I'm sick of your attitude!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow don't make her mad, or you'll--" Malak was cut off by Shadow hopping on his desk.

"I will put you in a desert, rip out your heart, then eat it! Then I'll get an axe and chop off your head spilling blood and skin everywhere! I will also rip out your skull and get Zero to reserect you, just so I can beat you to death with your own skull!" Shadow screamed.

"Threats? I will give you detention young man!" Ms. Harper yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOTTTTT DETENTION!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow hopped off of Malak's desk and tried to land on the edge of his, but fell on top of a kid. Shadow then got up and yelled,"Watch where your going punk!"

-Office-

In the office sat Malak, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge.

"Malak! How could you bring so much naughty kids in this forsaken school!" The principal yelled.

"What were they doing?" Malak asked.

"Shadow threatened a teacher, Knuckles beat up a kid, Amy was giving out answers, Rouge was caught making out with another hedgehog, Tails shocked a teacher with an invention, and Sonic snuck in the girls locker room!" The principal yelled.

"Heh heh..." Is all Sonic could say after what he saw.

"Tails! What teacher did you shock?" Malak asked.

"Coach Hough." Tails whispered.

"COACH HOUGH WAS MY FAVORITE! YOU BASTARD!" Malak screamed.

"He was making impersonations of me and my inventions!" Tails yelled back.

"HE DOES THAT TO EVERYONE!" Malak yelled diving at Tails.

"All I did is give the answers to the other animals who needed them." Amy whispered.

"I wonder why that one wanted my answers alot though." Amy wondered.

-Flashback-

Amy was doing her work and another hedgehog was erasing all of his.

"Psssttt." The hedgehog made a noise.

Amy looked around and saw the hedgehog beckoning for answers.

Amy leaned over and gave the kid the answer to the first one.

The kid looked at Amy's hair and started to stroke it.(not that perverts!)

-End Flashback-

"Why did he stroke my hair though?" Amy wondered.

Amy turned around and there was a gigantic camera on her head.

"Wait a minute...my favorite show's on!" Amy yelled, running outside.

-Home-

"Damnit Amy, you got us expelled!" Malak complained.

"So." Amy said, watching T.V.

"So, I couldn't tell any good jokes or sing a song out loud!" Malak complained again.

"Just sing it now!" Amy said.

"Fine, I don't want to, because it might offend someone!" Malak yelled, realizing what could happen.

"Where's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"He's racing Sonic, I think." Malak said jumping on the couch to watch T.V.

-Sonic-

Shadow was punching an outcold Knuckles, while Sonic was stealing his wallet, gloves, and trying to hit on Rouge.

Rouge told him to stop and kicked him in his...

"MY SHIN!" Sonic yelled jumping up and hitting a small streetlamp on his head.

-Amy and Malak-

"Anywhizzle...FLAVA FLAV!" the T.V. blared.

"This show is stupid! Why do you even watch it?" Amy asked Malak.

"To see this person make an idiot of herself, which is coming up." Malak said.

"Bitch I'll kill you!" Some lady on the show yelled, attacking the other person.

"See look she threw a cup at her!" Malak laughed.

"Let's watch another show!" Amy said, picking up the remote.

Amy switched the channel to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.(show's funny)

"Please pass the eggsalad." Billy said, sitting down at a picnic.

"RAZELFRAZEL!" Bigfoot yelled jumping out of a bush, and grabbed Billy running off.

"AHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Billy screamed.

His freinds sat there and started to eat.

Just then 6 posuers busted in the house, and started to fight Zero.

"Hang on buddy!" Malak yelled pulling out a shotgun.

Malak aimed carefully and threw the gun at Shadow, which bounced off of his head and shot a hole in the roof.

-Take 2-

Malak aimed carefully and threw the gun at Shadow, who caught it, but dropped it on accident and blew a hole in the wall.

-Take 3-

Malak aimed carefully and tossed the gun to Shadow, but in mid-flight the gun blew apart.

-Take 4-

Malak threw the gun at Shadow, but he was asleep and it blew up beside him. Which flung him through the wall.

-Five hours later-

-Take 4,326-

Malak's stunt double busted through the roof and kicked the posuers so hard, that they flew threw the wall. But the house was destroyed in the process.

-Take 4,327-

Malak jumped in the air and landed so hard that the posuers flew through the door and was hit by a deisel, which blew up in an instant.

"I really liked take 3 best..." Malak said.

_I need to tell Amy how I truely feel about her...But if she finds out, then everyone else might make fun of me. _Malak thought to himself.

Malak walked up to Amy and started to talk to her,"Amy it's time I tell you how I feel around you..."

"Shoot." Amy said.

"I just saved money by switching my car insurance to Geico!" Malak yelled.

"Malak, what about Progressive?" Amy asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I FORGOT ABOUT PROGRESSIVE!" Malak yelled.

"Don't worry, you're just a mobian!" She exclaimed.

"Your a mobian!" Malak said.

"YOU'RE SO SMART!" Amy said, hugging Shadow.

Shadow stared at her and asked,"Who the hell are you?"

Just then a fat dude walked in and started to sing, but he was cut off by Malak.

"GET OUT OF HERE FATTY FAT FAT FATTY!" Malak yelled.(if this was offensive then I'm sorry.)

"MALAK! That was rude! Tell him your sorry!" Shadow yelled.

"You always say death to all who oppose me in your game!" Malak said.

"Good point. I'M AN EMO KID! I'M AS COOL AS I CAN BE! YOU'D BE A LOSER IF YOU DRESSED LIKE ME! I GOT PAINT ON MY NAILS AND MAKE-UP ON MY CHEST, I'M ALMOST EMO ENOUGH TO START SHAVING MY LEGS!" Shadow sang. (Real song). (Sorry if that was offensive too)

"You need to get that out of your head." Malak mumbled.

"I can't!" Shadow yelled as if he was possesed by a demon.

"Sonic reporting for duty!" Sonic yelled, before he was crushed by a 3 pound baby.

"IT HURTS!" Sonic yelled.

In an instant the baby grew into a teenager and walked off.

Just then a Shnergle appeared and started to...be a shnergle.

Sonic started to play The Sims 2 with the new little Shnergle.

"Sooooo...what's your name?" Sonic asked.

The Shnergle sat in the spot and stared at Sonic.

"Snorp!" The little Shnergle said.

Sonic walked up to Amy and was trying to ask for a date.

"I don't want to go out with you! I want...BUBBLE GUM BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLE GUM!" Amy yelled.

Just then everyone started dancing and dozens of people came in. A random party has been born.

-Next day-

Zero walked in with Mya right behind him. Lizzey walked in too, but carrying some things, like suitcases and a toothbrush.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE THINGS FROM MY HOUSE?" Mya and Lizzey yelled in unison.

_**Well I need some more ideas and I guess Lizzey and Mya are going to live in the house until they find out who stole their stuff...But I can't even think who should of did it. If you have any OC's that are theives, then please tell me! I might not be able to post for a while, because I have so much homework. I hate homework! Oh yeah that song is called "Emo Kid" if ya'll want to hear it. It's weird. "Stop my breathing and slit my throat! I must be Emo!" Or something.**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**I hate homework, so I will say that I accidentally sent it to my cousin that lives in Wisconsin, so it might take a while to get it back. I might even get an expansion on it. That would be cool! I don't even have a cousin in Wisconsin! Or California, I think California would work better. Worth a shot, right! My friend wanted me to put in his character. It's weird, just so you know! What the heck? I have over 1000 hits on this story and only 33 or 32 reviews? I really like the fact that I'm getting more than 1 review like my other story, that I deleted.**_

Mya and Lizzey looked around to see any guilty faces. Just then a flying cat flew into the doorway and started to introduce himself," I'm...well I don't have a name yet, because Malak's friend forgot to tell him his name...I'll go with Kit for now though! Anyways I'm a flying cat that goes to lame vilian's and hero's houses to tell them funny jokes!" Kit yelled.

Shadow walked up to Kit and whispered something in his ear that sounded like this to Sonic," Spspspspspssuuuuppppppspspppspsspspsp."

Kit looked at Shadow and asked,"What?"

"I said..." Shadow said and started to whisper again.

"All your doing is saying' spspspspspssuuuuuppppppspspppspsspspsp'!" Kit yelled.

"You just said the secret!" Shadow yelled.

"HELLOO!" Lizzey yelled.

"Hi." Malak said, waving to Lizzey.

"Who is that kid?" Lizzey asked Amy.

Amy looked at Malak, who was eating a piece of "chocolate".

Just then Malak ran to the bathroom and shut the door as hard as he could.

"I have no idea." Amy lied.

Sonic looked at Shadow and they both started to laugh," HE ATE IT! HAHAHA! HE ATE THE LAX!"

"Ya'll are going to get it." Zero said.

"Get what...presents!" Shadow asked, bouncing up and down.

"Noooo...he's going to pull a bad one on you. He did it to me...it sucked." Zero said.

"Right that will probably be in like what...5 hours?" Sonic asked, sarcastically.

-4 hours and 30 seconds later...31 seconds...32 seconds...33 seconds...34 seconds...35 seconds...36 never mind you get the point.-

Malak came out of the bathroom and started to yell,"Who fed me that Laxative?"

"..."

"What about that smoothie? Did that had Laxatives too!" Malak yelled.

"..."

"Or all of that ice-cream! What about that!" Malak yelled.

"I got an idea! Let's go to Twinkle Park!" Malak yelled, seeming somewhat suspicous.

"OKAY!" Sonic and Shadow screamed, coming out of the Sofa.

_This is it, there going to get it._ Zero thought.

-Twinkle Park-

"Let's go on this ride!" Malak yelled, pointing at Zero-Gravity.(one that spins so fast that you get stuck on the walls).

Malak got on the ride with Shadow and Sonic. The staff started to hit the dial, making it go faster.

Malak saw his chance and jumped off of the, but was switched with a second stunt double, who landed on blue mats.

Malak got up and pulled the lever down as far as it would go.

Sonic and Shadow got flung off of the ride and landed on a roller coaster, which they fell off of and landed on those little train rides. When they went into a dark tunnel, they sighed, but siffened when they saw a familiar face coming towards them. Malak uppercutted both of them which made them hit the ceiling.

They both looked up and saw Malak grinning and he kicked Sonic so that he was flung out of the tunnel and in a puddle of mud.

Malak walked up to Shadow and helped him up.

They both stood there grinning.

"What the hell!" Sonic yelled.

"He was in it all along." Malak replied.

Sonic looked at Malak, but soon his sight was blured and black.

Sonic woke up with a headache, in a bed, in a room, that was floating in the Atlantic ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sonic yelled.

-House-

"You know what?" Shadow said to Malak.

"What...what do I know!" Malak yelled looking around.

"The product of 12x12, but anyways...I haven't seen Zax anywhere." Shadow said, scratching his mustache that just appeared.

"He's in a better place now." Malak said looking down.

"He's dead?" Shadow asked surprised.

"No he's in a better place...that's all!" Malak answered.

-California-

Zax was sitting on the beach with a bunch of ladies surronding him.

"This is paradise...Coconuts, sun, beach, and sexy chicks surronding me." Zax said.

Just then a little girl ran up to Zax and was about to ask him a question.

"A PLACE WHERE LITTLE GIRLS TALK TO ME? I MUST BE IN HELL!" Zax yelled.

-Home-

"They say that home is where the heart is...But that's a load of crap! A home is a place for wild parties!" Malak yelled, making a bunch of people appear, with lights and music going off everywhere before he said something again. "But what good is a home without a flying cat?" Malak asked Kit.

"Yo momma is so old, I told her to act her age and she died!" Kit yelled, flying off.

-Robotnik's base-

Kit flew in a window and yelled,"Yo momma so fat, that she has three sizes, Jumbo, Gigantic, and Oh-My-God-It's-Coming-at-Us!"

Robotnik burst in tears and said,"Why do you have to be so hard with the truth!"

"Your so ugly that your shadow quit!" Kit yelled.

"QUIT!" Robotnik cried, turning around and started to tenderize meat.

"Your mom is so ugly, that Dracula wouldn't suck her blood!" Kit yelled again.

"Dracula wouldn't touch her with Wolfeinstein's teeth." Dracula said.

Robotnik called his mom and told her what was going on.

In 2 seconds she was there, even though she lived on the other side of Earth.

-Sonic-

Sonic was "helping" Tails with his rocket. By helping, I mean that Sonic was running around eating chilidogs and some kind of meat.

"Hey Tails, have you tried cat meat?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Sonic, then the meat. Sonic. Meat. Sonic. Meat. Tails slowly got up and took a few steps back and ran off.

Sonic was confused at what happened and started to eat again,"Man this fried Knuckles Sandwhich is good."

"Wonder why they call it Knuckles Sandwhich thouhgh." Sonic said to himself, before ducking as a giant punching bag flew at him.

"Ha! you think you can hit the fastest, safest, sexiest hedge--" Sonic yelled, before getting hit by another punching bag.

-Shadow-

Shadow was flirting with Amy by poking her and tickling her.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Shadow managed to yell.

Shadow laughed and accidentally poked her in the eye.

"MY EYE!" Amy yelled, running off.

"MY FINGER HAS EYE ON IT! AHHHHHHH!" Shadow yelled running around, with a goldfish on his back.

"Hey Greg." Malak said to his friend that was walking through the door.

"Cooooooollll! Shadow and the gang live with you...and also some made up people!" Greg yelled.

"Sonic and the gang." Sonic corrected him.

"Who's that fag!" Greg yelled. (yes. He actually does stuff like that.)

"I have control over you!" Malak yelled at Sonic, who was diving at Greg.

Just then Sonic stopped and said," I love Unicorns, Rainbows, and I looooove nice guys!"

"I think I crapped out my heart..." Shadow whispered.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic ran to the CD collection and grabbed all of the System of a Down music.

"Don't!" Malak yelled in a threatning voice.

"Sonic smiled and decided that it was best to throw these CD's out into hell!" Sonic said, narrating his life.(I do this in front of people to creep them out.)

Sonic threw the CD's out of the window, into a pit that read: WELCOME TO HELL! WE GIVE MASSAGES EVERY THURSDAY AND WE ORDER DONUTS EVERY SATURDAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY! -SATAN

"You bastard..." Malak whispered lowering his head, and pressing a button on a radio that Tails' set down. The music started to play and Malak looked at the radio.

It sang: _Sunshine, Lolipops, and Rainbows. Everything wonderful that I feel when we're TOGETHER! And a little lucky penny_-- Malak turned the song to Soldier Side by System of a Down.

Malak looked at Sonic and grinned. Malak used a Limit Breaker from Dirge of Cerberus and turned to the Demon.

Malak jumped up and shot fireballs everywhere at Sonic, who easily dodged them.

Malak did this for what seemed to be for hours, but then got more pissed and turned to Chaos(also from DoC). He pulled out his special gun called Death Penalty and shot energy balls everywhere. Sonic was hit with one, flung into the wall, and got stuck.

"Damnit I hate these lamenated walls." Sonic said to himself.

-Sonic's POV- (weird huh?)

I was about to get out, but felt a cold metal object on my face. I knew what it was, so I didn't look. He was staring at me with hatred and loathing to kill me in an instant.

I knew if I moved then he would kill me in a heartbeat. I stared in the barrel, and saw an energy collecting inside of it. He wouldn't kill me would he?

-Normal View at about 9:00 p.m.-

"So why did you kill him?" Amy asked to a figure in the shadows.

"He deserved it...he destroyed my prescious items." The figure said.

"Besides...he killed me so I had to do something." The figure stepped out of the light to reveal...

"Bio-Lizard...Why didn't Sonic recognize me?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy...I don't know..." Bio-Lizard said.

**_Who died? Where is Maria right now? Why can't you answer these questions? Because you don't know. Where did the Bio-Lizard come from? He came from Gerald Robotnik of course! Maria is not on this earth though, I'll tell you where she is in...she's in the Sonic Universe. It's time for POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS!_**

_**I'm an author on this site...**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Yay! Chapter 15! This one will be as funny as I can make it. A few messages...Thanks to all of the reviewers, because I looked at the reviews and realized that it's been awhile since I updated. A special thanks to Mya the Hedgie and Victoria, for reviewing so much! I got some of these jokes in this chapter from shows and movies.**_

The Game of Life Ch. 15

Shadow ran up to the homeplate and pulled his bat back. He was actually next to a plate that read: Home Plate. He was also holding a vampire bat.

Sonic winded up the ball and threw it straight at Shadow.

Shadow swung hard, but released the bat on purpose. The bat was attacking Sonic, but Sonic was being feirce and protective, and his battle cries rang out in the hot day.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT WILL SUCK MY BLOOD! THEN LEAVE MY BODY FOR THE VULTURES!" Sonic cried.

-Some House-

"I hate being blamed for eating dead things!" A vulture said.

"George, I'm sure it was an accident." The other vulture said.

"NO IT WAS THE TRUTH!" Sonic cried again, but this time in front of the door.

"Bastard!" George said raising up a gun.

Sonic ran back to the baseball diamond.

-Baseball Field-

Shadow was still batting, but an annoying kid was taunting him.

"You can't catch good!" The kid yelled.

"The only thing you can catch is donuts...in your mouth..." Shadow whispered.

Shadow's fans were in the bleachers. The fans had signs that read: PROPERTY OF SHADOW, DO NOT TURN OFF! I'M HOT!

Sonic wizzed up the ball and Shadow threw the bat right at Sonic.

"Shadow! You're supposed to hit the ball! Not me!" Sonic yelled, stepping in Shadow's face.

Shadow started to think to himself and asked,"Where's the fun in that?"

Sonic tackled Shadow and tried to punch, but was shocked to see Amy.

"Damnit! I always get shocked with 1000 volts! Amy, why are you underneath me?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Amy said, the screen dissolving into another scene.

-Flash Back-

Amy was running away from a random carpet stain.

Just then some muscular guy came in with some cleaning supplies and cleaned the mess.

Amy hugged him and asked in a sexy tone,"You want another mess to clean up?"

The guy looked at her and said,"Sorry ma'm, but I'm gay."

-End Flashback-

"That had nothing to do with the story!" Sonic yelled, but some kid ran up and stuffed plushies of the System of a Down crew in his mouth.

"That bastard child always does that to me!" Sonic complained, but then listened to Legend of Zelda by System of a Down.(Yes they actually made that).

Just then the plushies dissapered in a puff of smoke and instead, there was a certain hero standing in the spot.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic gasped, coughing up a lot of fur and oddly enough some toothpaste.(Eggman is the hero to the villans if you think about it)

"Cinos!" Eggamn yelled.

"What?" Sonic asked. Sonic at this time was wearing a shirt that said: i Is an Hournor studient.(Misspelled on purpose!)

"I dias taht I tnaw ot tae emos nekcihc thiw a tol fo yvarg dna emos erom snaebneerg!" Eggman said.

"Hey Shadow! Eggman's being an ass! AGAIN!" Sonic yelled.

"Throw him in that odd looking wardrobe that could take you to a magical land if you go too far in the back of it. And make sure that it's covered by a tarp, because if it's not then that's not the right one." Shadow told Sonic, but he was already stuffing Eggman in a door that came out of nowhere.

-Eggman-

"I must be in heaven! Or in After all that is my account!" Eggman yelled in the place that had pictures of food everywhere.

-Sonic-

Sonic was on a speed boat, running at 140 mph.

Sonic ran into a brickwall that happened to be there in the middle of the lake.

-5 minutes later-

Shadow and the gang(Sonic and the gang doesn't sound right.) were playing hide and seek in a familiar house seen in a movie.

Tails was running and found a hiding spot, but someone always pushed him out of the way and took it. Tails looked in a door and saw a wardrobe. Tails looked around and ran in the wardrobe. Tails walked backwards in the wardrobe in case someone ran in with him. Tails felt a chill and a bush brush up against him.

"Holy crap! Where am I!" Tails yelled.

Just then an otter scurried up beside Tails and said," Follow me! I know where to hide from the King!"

The otter ran into a house made out of leaves and found his wife.

"There you are! Where have you gone off to Fred?" The female said.

Fred's ears perked up as he heard a howl that anyone can recognize. (Sounds familiar doesn't it?)

"There coming..." Fred whispered, as the howl got louder.

"Where am I anyways?" Tails asked, looking around and swinging a sword that just appeard.

"Oh yeah...welcome to Ainran! Where the--" But Fred was cut off by a loud buzzing noise.

"NOOOOOOO!" Fred screamed in pain, as a little window popped up from nowhere.

"Pop-ups! Everyone's greatest fear!" Fred's wife yelled, as she and Tails ran out of the popped-up consumed house.

Tails ran and ran for what seemed like hours until he saw a kitten.

"I am Queen of Ainran! And we must defeat the King to take over the land!" The kitten yelled.

"Your the king of this land?" Tails asked looking at the little kitten.

"Yes! And if you'll excuse me, I have a very important job to do!" The kitten yelled, running inside a tent.

Tails looked around, shrugged, and walked in the tent. He didn't expect what he saw. Blood, dead bodies hanging from chains that stabbed into your chest, skulls crushed into the floor and worst of all...

"OH SHIT! PANIC AT THE DISCO IS HERE!" Tails screamed and jumped behind a desk.

"I CHIMED IN, HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSSING THE GODDAMN DOOR NO! IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH POISE AND RATIONALITY!" The band screamed.

Tails thought he was about to die, put his sword to his head and yelled," I'll SHOOT!"

-Home-

Sonic was telling jokes to Mya and tried to impress her.

"Hey let me try!" Malak yelled and started thinking.

"So these three guys get stranded on an island and they get captured by cannibals and the cannibals say that each explorer gets one wish and they'll grant it. But they will get skinned, their skin will be made into a canoe, and they'll get eaten alive! The first explorer wishes that he had a knife and slits his throat. The second one thinks for a minute and wishes for a knife and slits his throat too the third explorer thinks and says that was a good idea and wishes for a fork. He starts stabbing himself and yelled, TO HELL WITH YOUR CANOE!" Malak said laughing at the end.

"Sonic stared at Malak and thought that the joke was funny, but Sonic tries hard to not show it..." Sonic said, narrating his life...again.

-Ainran-

Tails looked at Panic at the Disco and had his sword still close to his head. He looked around and saw two things of interest: A giant string that was holding something and a skeleton that had a picture of something in his hand.

"...AND THE GROOM'S WIFE IS A (CENSORED)" The band yelled, restarting their song. (Censored because this story is a T-rating and I plan to keep it like that).

"THEY WERE CRYING WHEN THEIR SONS LEFT, GOD IS WEARING BLACK! HE'S COME SO FAR TO FIND THE HOPE, HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" A figure said.

"I got a crazy idea!" Tails yelled. Tails grabbed a car battery and hooked it on his arm.

"OWWWWWWW!" Tails yelled, getting shocked.

"Man...that was crazy! But now for PANIC AT THE DISCO!" Tails screamed.

Tails thought of what could destroy the band once and for all...

"I GOT IT!" Tails yelled, a lightbulb appearing above his head.

"First, I'll need this lightbulb!" Tails yelled, and swipped at the light above his head.

Tails started to grab parts of random stuff. Like puppies, bears, a computer, and of course the most needed of all!

"NO THE THING I NEED THE MOST! MY SNACKPACK! I'M FREAKNIG HUNGRY!" Tails yelled, his arms flailing everywhere.

The band looked at the little kitsune run around looking for his snackpack. "What a weirdo...he makes me want to be normal." One of the band members said.

Tails was running around like an idiot, until he realized that someone stole his snackpack.

"HAHA! BASTARD!" Billy Madison yelled and ran out of the cave. (If you don't know what Billy Madison is, then I'll tell you if you ask.)

-Home-

Malak was blaring Headstrong and playing Halo 2 at the same time.

"This song freaking rocks!" Malak yelled.

"Look at it! It has good graphics! And the storyline is pretty cool too!" Malak said to Sonic, who was getting killed over and over again.

"Don't you mean the game?" Sonic asked.

"No." Malak said, running over Sonic with a Scorpion.

-1 minute later-

"YOU BASTARD! QUIT KILLING ME WITH THE SNIPER!" Sonic yelled.

"I can't help it! You're always standing right in front of me." Malak said calmly.

"JUST QUIT SHOOTING HIM PLEASE!" Master Chief yelled.

"..."

"God, I need a beer..." Master Chief muttered. (Since there's two Master Chiefs, I'm naming one Aaron)

"Yeah...Hey why the hell do they call it a Warthog?" Aaron asked.

"I know right! It looks more like a Puma!" Master Chief yelled.

"Again with your fairy-tale creatures, huh?" Frank asked. (This is the third Master Chief. They're playing Xbox Live.)

"Pumas are real, jackass!" Master Cheif screamed.

"It looks more like a unicorn! Now those are real!" Frank exclaimed.

"...Frank you moron..." Aaron said.

"...It doesn't look anything like a unicorn! Unicorns don't have wheels!" Aaron yelled.

Master Chief looked at both of them funny.

"Don't forget the mission! We're trying to kill the opposing team!" Master Chief yelled.

"Screw you guys, I'm getting elbow grease for the Unicorn." Frank said walking off.

Aaron and Master Chief looked at him in a weird way.

"Doesn't he realize that there's no shops...only two bases?" Aaron asked

-Frank-

Frank was walking around and saw two other Spartans arguing about something. (Spartans is what Master Chief is)

Frank saw a building and ran over to it.

"Do you have any elbow grease? We need it for our Unicorn." Frank asked.

"Sorry only this stupid blue flag...It might be for Unicorns though..." The Spartan said.

"Fine...I'll take it...don't wanna go back to our base and be emptied handed." Frank said picking up the flag.

Frank ran outside and looked around.

"Sweet! They're selling tanks!" Frank yelled.

The two Spartans whipped around and gaped when they saw him with the flag. They ran up to the top of their base and started to shoot at him.

"Come on! Kicking me out already!" Frank yelled.

-Red Base-

"I'm telling you, I heard six gun shots." Aaron whispered.

"What'd they sound like?" Master Chief asked.

"Like this..." Aaron said raising his gun.

_Boom! Ching! Boom! Boom! Ching!_

Aaron lowered his gun.

"...That was only five." Master Chief pointed out.

Aaron glared at him and shot him in the foot.

"THERE! SIX!" Aaron yelled and ran off.

Aaron was hit in the head by one of the stray bullets.

Frank ran over to him yelling,"AARON!"

Frank dropped down beside him and felt for a pulse. He gasped and started to pound on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Master Chief asked.

"What's it look like? I'm giving him CPR!" Frank yelled.

After 5 minutes Aaron woke up.

"How the hell did you bring me back to life?" Aaron asked.

"He gave you CPR..." Master Chief replied.

"...Frank...you jackass..."

_**So that was it. I'm sorry to say that I have to put a stop to this story...not a stop, like a not working on it anymore, a stop like, I won't be able to work so much on it. I have to get caught up with school (it started on August 14th) and I really don't want to fail. I will still work on it in my spare time, but I barely have any.**_

_**So to anyone who was liking my story, I'm sorry. No joke! I swear! I'll keep updating as much as I can!**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Let me ask you a question...have you ever thought of life without the American Rights? Think that we wouldn't be able to vote, marry the person that we love, we wouldn't even be able to say what we wanted about the government! What do I think of living in America? I'll tell you it's the first step of living the life that you wanted to live...that was the 16th Chapter Preach, host, Malak22. That was to see if it got you thinking,"Yeah he's right!" Well if you want to see something like that, then read my other story, Thoughts. I had Writter's Block when typing this chapter. Curse you Writter's Block!**_

"So anyways, we started playing the game...then they started talking!" Sonic shouted to the cashier.

"Sir, you're in a flower shop...not a video game store." The cashier said calmly, throwing her blonde hair back in a familiar way.

"Hey! I know you! You're that girl that's name starts with an I! Uh...was it Iko...Ifo...Inoshui?" Sonic asked.

"No it's Ino..." Ino said more calmly this time.

"Why are you getting so calm?" Sonic asked.

"Well...I think someone stole some of the flowers, took the cash register even though I'm in front of it, and I have a weird feeling that someone just stabbed me with a kunai knife..." Ino said, looking down. "Yep."

Sonic was looking around fast, panicking, leaving abrasions all over his arms and legs, by hitting a bunch of roses, dandelions, and daisies.

"They--hurt...so..much!" Sonic groaned, as more pansies were being thrown at them.

"Do you know the muffin man?" Some kid asked Sonic.

"The one that lives on cherry lane?" Sonic asked.

"...I hate you!" The kid yelled, and kicked Sonic in the shin.

Sonic cursed under his breath and walked outside, he was about to step into the grass until a kid stop him and said," Watch out mister! The grass is water!"

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled and stepped on the grass. Immediatly, he fell through, grass splashing everywhere, and he started to drown.

-Home-

Sonic was in front of Shadow's door to his room. On the other side there was a loud knocking noise.

"Go away!" Sonic yelled, turning his back to the door.

"Sonic, I said sorry, now let me in!" Shadow begged.

"Get out of my room!" Sonic yelled, the noise echoing in the hallway.

"Fine..." Shadow said, walking over to his bedroom window. "Wait a minute!" Shadow exclaimed.

-1 minute later-

"So anyways, Margret, I told him to shut up and he could go (censored) himself! Hang on someone's at the door." Amy said, getting up from her bed.

Amy opened the door, and Sonic was staring her down like a elephant in a rampaging trampoline fight...wait, what?

Sonic quickly grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on the bed.

"S-s-s-sonic? W-w-what's w-wrong with y-you?" Amy stuttered and gasped at what Sonic was doing to her.

Sonic put his face into hers and was about to close the gap, until he pulled out and laughed.

"HAHAHA! THE BURDEN'S ON YOU BITCH!" Sonic laughed and ran.

"Huh?" Amy moaned, apparently, she was still in the mood.

Amy looked down and found a note. It read:

You always loved me,

but i hate you,

I always wanted to scream,

EAT MY SHOE!

"What?" Amy asked, looking up and realized there was something wrong with her clothes. Her clothes were completely ripped, showing off her...

"Oh...my...god! My stomach is showing! And I haven't even had relations yet! I must be a whore!" Amy yelled, then started crying. No one saw it, but she started to eat Sonic's shoe...just like the letter said.

-Living Room-

"And then like that he ran off...and left me sitting there with a note...I thought we might...you know..." Sally said, sadly.

"Yeah! He did that to me too!" Amy yelled.

"Me three!" Rouge screamed.

"Yeah!" Tails yelled out of no where.

"I thought it was cool, so I wanted to be part of the group...SHUT UP!" Tails screamed and ran off.

"Sonic-" Amy said turning around.

"Must-" Rouge yelled.

"Die!" Sally screamed.

They all just stood there, and didn't realize that Knuckles was drooling all over the place, because their clothes were ripped and they were really close to each other.

"So...how bout' them--" Malak said just as he walked through the door.

"Oh..." He said and walked back outside.

-Outside with Malak-

Malak was on Myspace (That stupid Myspace addict! Wait a minute!) checking his comments.

"Blah blah blah...Hey I love you Brian...blah blah blah...What's up cousin...Cousin!? SHE'S NOT MY COUSIN!" Malak read off the comments. (Yes I have a Myspace, I'll put the username on at the end of the chapter.)

"I like the layout, but I don't care much for the song..." Malak read off his friend's. "If he doesn't like it, then why did he listen to it?!"

"I hope we can get together sometime, and maybe you can come over for some nice...oh...that's is going to be a private message..." Malak read off his E-mail.

-Sonic-

"Here we go! Just like SouthPark!" Sonic yelled in the bathroom. There were red candles that were lit and everyone in the house was in the bathroom.

"Say the name three times and you'll die!" Malak yelled. (No this isn't true!)

Sonic quivered and got ready for the mass murder. He stood in front of the mirror and started to hug himself.

"If we could rencarnate, then I would rencarnate into my self!" Sonic yelled idiotically.

"I would rencarnate into a squrrel...they're awesome...they run around and can climb up stuff fast..." Malak muttered.

"Okay...let's do this...Biggy Smalls...Biggy Smalls--" Sonic said, getting interupted by Malak.

"THAT'S AN OXIMORON NAME!"

"Idiot...Biggy Smalls!" Sonic yelled.

"What the hell?!" Biggy Smalls yelled, appearing. "You pissing me off biotch!" He yelled pulling out a gun. Biggy Smalls started to shoot everywhere and missed every single shot. Malak just stood there and fell to the ground.

"YOU KILLED THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY! NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Sonic yelled.

Just then Malak walked in and pulled out a ninja star.

"I love these things!" Malak yelled and threw it across the room.

Malak walked into his room and stuck a ninja star in the hole in the door.

-Flashback- (this just shows how the hole got in my door.)

Malak and his brother were fighting...fist fighting and Malak got on his bed.

"I hope you die!" Malak yelled and dived off his bed.

His brother moved out of the way and Malak slammed right in the door, and was knocked out.

-1 hour later-

Malak woke up and started to bang his head against the door...then the crack appeared and his brother hit him in the back of the head with a hardcover book.

-End Flashback-

"He was an ass!" Malak yelled.

Sonic stood with his mouth open and read something. "Listen...you sit under a cow's ass, you're going to get crapped on..." Sonic said looking up from the paper.

"...you say that when it actually means something, you bastard nugget!" Malak yelled, with deep remorse, for his brother just got turned down in the best relationship...(that asshole diserves it! HAAHAHAHHHAaHAHAHAAH!)

"I will never be able to go out with him!" Cream yelled, crying.

"Who?" Sonic asked and started to snicker.

"Ice! He's the hottest guy that lives here! He's better than watching the Mtv Awards!" Cream yelled.

-Mtv Awards-

"And the winner for the biggest posse is...NELLY!" The announcer yelled.

Madonna stood up and started to yell," WHAT?!"

"Madonna! I said posse..." the announcer said.

"Oh..." Madonna groaned and sat down.

-Home-

"Who's Ice?" Malak asked.

"You should know! You made him in the story for a hilarious joke that's going to occur in the next chapter!" Cream yelled.

"Oh yeah..." Malak muttered and started to dribble a basketball.

"Come on Sonic! Let's go play some B-Ball!" Malak said loudly.

"Fine, but let me do something first..." Sonic said, standing behind the couch. His arm was moving fast and he started to grunt and shake vigorously.

"C-c-c-c-come o-o-n!" Sonic started to groan and yell. "I DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT THE BOSS!" Sonic yelled, pulling out a DS and showed it to Malak.

"Sonic...you freaking moron...the game wasn't even on..." Malak pointed out.

Sonic made a i-hope-you-die-in-your-own-sweat-that-will-eventually-grow-until-the-whole-entire-house-is-full-with-water-from-the-swimming-pool-that-we-didn't-realize-we-had-until-i-made-this-stupid-face.

"WE HAD A SWIMMING POOL!?" Malak asked.

"How'd you know?" Sonic asked.

"That face you made gave it away." Malak said throwing the ball in Sonic's face.

Sonic turned the game on and started to complain. "This game has the crappiest characters! Look! This hedgehog is blue! He can run at the speed of light, and has gay looking quills!"

"He looks...sexy..." Amy said, and started to nudge against him. "He looks VERY familiar..."

"No he doesn't! If I find him, I'll kick his ass! And his gay brother's...cause he's green!" Sonic yelled.

"...Wait a minute..." Sonic whispered, realizing something.

"Where's Manic?" Mya asked.

"I don't know...maybe he'll come in the next chapter." Sonic said to her.

"But, don't worry about him...maybe you and my furry friend and you can get acquinted...you know...my furry friend...in my pants..." Malak whispered in Mya's ear.

"Uh...okay?" Mya said uncertaintly.

-Malak's room-

"Okay, are you ready?" Malak asked.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment..." Mya said.

"I bet you have." Malak said, reaching down.

Just then Malak pulled out a tennis ball with a face on it.

"See, my furry friend Alex!" Malak yelled. (He was in my pocket!)

-Amy-

"Rouge, Sally...I didn't get to achieve my mission. I didn't have enough time to attach the bomb..." Amy whispered into a walkie talkie.

"What!?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Yes the boss will be pissed...I know!" Amy yelled and broke down to tears.

-In some Base-

"She did not achieve her goal...she will be punished..." A shadow said.

"Yes she must be punished..." The female voice said.

"But...were will we attack from? The base, or the ARK?" The Male asked.

"...ARK...Shadow will be too devastated to go there once he realizes I still get to live. And besides..." the female said stepping foward," I _live _to be _evil_."

_**I finally got to make the chapter! WHOOT! Oh yeah, if any girls were offended about the line where Amy calls her self a whore, because her bellybutton is showing, then I apologize! (I respect everyone...except for this kid named Nick York...I despise him!) So please don't flame because of that one sentence. Well, the next one I'll try to get out by Christmas! (It'll be a Christmas chapter...so expect a lot of humor with eggnog!) Oh yeah, and my username on myspace!**_

_**It's Brian...my pic shows half my face black and the rest you can see...so yeah...thanks to Mya the Hedgie and Victoria! If it wasn't for her, I would've forgot about the entire story!**_


End file.
